Tainting the Light
by Miao
Summary: Yuugi has finally discovered his darker half. After being sealed in the frigid abyssal depths of the puzzle, Yami is left a shattered violet spirt. Can Yuugi sofen his coarse heart?-Or will he too be tainted in the end?
1. Flaming Crimson Eyes

-Tainting the light-  
  
A/n: Oooooh! :p Anotha onee!  
  
Please do not let my odd spelling and grammar scure you off! ^^ I do not spell check the author notes because I am quite the lazy.  
  
Yay! I'm writing another Yugioh story...You could say I'm just a bit obsessed ^^ just a lil incy bit o-o  
  
I just love faces don't you? ^______________^?  
  
Sowie...Aight, Back to the story at hand.!. ((*__*(Faces...) o__() (So..much..) @____________@(...Fuuun...))  
  
This is exactly what the title says Yap YUp! Iiicky!  
  
The serious side of Laura: Please do shut up and get along with the story. And are you ever not as jittery as a drowning grasshopper?  
  
TeeeWeeeeeee: Okkkkkkkkieeeeeee!!! =^__^= Y nO.  
  
Disclaimer: Weeeeeeee You betta do the disclaimer my other side! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: The simple-minded girl who writes this is a complete maniacal lunatic with idiotic antics who owns none of these characters. If you care anything for your precious sanity, you will click the 'X' shown at the top of your screen.  
  
Lauraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: You tell em! . . . -__-; Hay! Wait-  
  
OOO ___________________OOO______________________OOO  
  
:Random poem:  
  
Just when the sun comes up  
The light begins to stir  
And shines with brilliance;  
-Innocence we can't conquer.  
  
He shimmers throughout the day  
Bringing light to hopeless eyes  
But in the corridors of his mind  
Is where the darkness lies.  
  
He is innocently un-aware  
Of the battle for his soul  
For when the darkness takes control  
He leaves a gaping whole.  
  
So when the young light wonders,  
This problem he tries to find  
But meets something much more  
Another shares his mind  
  
Darkness now possess  
Forcefully if he must  
For, The blood of his light's foes  
Is what he really lusts.  
  
But the poor light is now shattered  
So frightened of this stranger  
All his friends and family  
Are surely now in danger  
  
So, now the boy must try  
To tame the broken night  
Before the dusk takes over  
And darkness taints the light.  
  
OOO________________OOO___________________OOO  
  
He simply had no clue who the author to these blackouts was. His mind did not whirl and compel him to plunge to the floor. No, nothing that dramatically drastic. These blackouts were gaping niches in his memories and mind, as through he had not been there, and though he was sure he had. The constant pitiless worry was driving him into insanity! The young boy had his modest suspicions about these awful oblivions in his thoughts and one just happened to be dangling on an ashen rope, below his chin. The puzzle he had completed just one week ago.  
  
'Maybe I can think more about it at school, when I'm not being tortured,' Yuugi thought, as he approached the lurid building. Domino High was famous for its wicked and relentless teaching staff. They crawled secretly through the corridors like ravaging ants, preying upon the weak and simple-minded. Bullies, however, were more out-spoken and were like mammoth lions, scooping their next victim carelessly.  
  
He shook his head in a feeble attempt to cleanse his mind of the picture of the oncoming school. Perhaps, if he focused all energy upon solving these mysterious blackouts, he could possibly fine the answer.  
  
His humble hands instinctively grazed the oddly warm and smooth surface of the golden pyramid. Something in his gut hollered ominously as his fingers traced it's shimmering exterior. Somehow, these blackouts and the puzzle were connected. Yet, he still could not pinpoint, and in fact even closely-  
  
"Hey Yuugi!" A merry voice said from behind, breaking the fragile silence and his thoughts.  
  
"Jonouchi!" Yuugi cried, clutching his chest in his statements," You scarred me!'  
  
"I did?" Jonouchi questioned, seemingly innocent," I've just been waving at you for the past ten minutes! And I waved and waved and waved and waved and-"  
  
Yuugi sighed inwardly, "And?"  
  
"-You didn't notice. You looked like you were in a whole other world! What's got your mind going in over-drive?"  
  
" Er—Er Just g-girls." Yuugi invented swiftly. Jou had always been concerned when Yuugi did not act out on perverted charges, like him and Honda did. The smaller boy hadn't the heart to clearly declare to them that peaking up girl's skirts during recess was not what a gentleman did, even as much as they said it was.  
  
"Awesome! Knew you had it in you, you ol' dog," The honey haired boy said, nudging Yuugi playfully in the ribs.  
  
"S-so," The boy stammered, desperately trying to author a new subject before the old one arose again, "H-how was your weekend?"  
  
So he had successfully severed the tiny threads of the uncomfortable topic without the slightest suspicion from the honey haired boy. But, with every free second he found at school, Yuugi attempted to ponder upon his situation with the memory laps. He became so engrossed in his thoughts that his dumbfounded appearance made Jou restless. And Jou restless was quite a dangerous thing.  
  
"Yug' ! You look like your thinking about something important! Tell me!" He demanded dominantly, clutching Yuugi's collar in his mighty grip. He always got agitated when there was a mystery he could not figure.  
  
"I'm not!" he squeaked, shifting in the tight hook,"It's nothing, it's really nothing!"  
  
"Alright," Jou said, releasing his hold on his collar and exhaling," alright."  
  
Yuugi's somber gaze adapted to the ground. Shame was evidently leaking from his violet orbs; Lying to his friends was surely not a good thing. For that, he felt a surge of guilt pulsate through his veins and begin to maul his innards. The puzzle had brought him friends, but how good of a friend was he, if he was fibbing to them? Shouldn't he confess to them? They were his comrades, after all, there for him forever, right?  
  
'No.,'A low rumbling voice from the far abyssal depths of his mind echoed, 'no. Keep it secret.'  
  
'That's right, I-I shouldn't. They'd probably think I'm bonkers or something.' He reasoned with himself, the guilt ebbing slightly. They would think he was a grade-A-nut and probably abandoned him to the bullies...  
  
The only one who was going linger on this was himself.  
  
Finally the hassling school day concluded. He bayed good-bye to his friends and trotted inside the Kame game shop, where he had dubbed home since he was a small orphan of six.  
  
"I'm home!" He declared, trotting inside as the bell that hung above the threshold rang joyously, unaware of the pensive boy that stood beneath it. That small jingle brought about a lively stir to his heavy heart that seemed coaxed in lead. That simple but chipper noise left a small portion of the anxiety outside on the doorstep, waiting silently to feast upon him again.  
  
"Yuugi!" His jisan proclaimed, entering from the back of the store to properly greet his dear and only grandson."How was your day?"  
  
"Fine," He mumbled distantly, as he passed by a very perplexed grandfather. All Yuugi desired to do right now, was go up to his room and organize these thoughts, and talking to his grandfather, which he normally found as an after school activity, would just stall this.  
  
"What's wrong there, Yuugi? You look like you're in a whole other world." The old man wisely examined, as his young grandson ascended the stairs to his room.  
  
"I'm fine," He grunted back, hurling the door shut viciously, signaling the end of there short but precise conversation. He did feel just awful, cutting his only relative off like that, but his mind was far to clouded with complex frustrations, and he couldn't help but want to take it out on someone or something.  
  
He swung the hefty flaxen puzzle off of his neck and sat it down gently upon his side-table. With this newfound airy lightness, he collapsed back upon his feathery bed and left reality to think.  
  
What if...He was coming down with something strange? Maybe a cold of some sort that induces blackouts? No, that was just silly. Or perhaps it was some new age virus that only attacked one in five hundred children in all Japan? Very unlikely.  
  
. . .Or maybe. . .He was going insane.  
  
He sat up curtly with the words that had sprouted into his mind so abruptly, coiling around his heart like a vemenous snake. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible...Him? -Going crazy? No, it wasn't possible, was it? It couldn't be, could it?  
  
"But, wait, if I was going mad," he whispered to himself, attempting perfect concentration, "then something had to drive me to that, but nothings happened to make me the slightest--"  
  
He started to analyze all the new additions to his life in the past few weeks. His friends! But they had been a wish made on the Sennen Puzzle—And--The Puzzle!  
  
He directed his addled gaze in direction of the innocent golden puzzle that's glint danced even in the dark Yuugi had carelessly left his room in. Could his most precious treasure, be the instrument of his insanity?  
  
If it was, then, he had a choice...Live with the forgotten losses inside his mind, or dissemble the puzzle.  
  
'But! It may not be the puzzle!,' he pondered desperately, 'it could be just something I'm coming down with! Come to think about it, I felt a little warm last night, maybe I had a fever?"  
  
But every defense his yearning mind conjured could not stand tall in the face of the inevitable. It was the puzzle.  
  
"So, what do I do now?" He begged the air," what do I do? "  
  
A gust of the chilly October breeze escaped through the cracks in his window, causing him to quiver and tremble inside and out. He hadn't meant to get a reply, and even if he had, he would have desired it to be a reply he could comprehend.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The hindered boy belled fiercely to the draught. After a few moments of difficult thought, his rage ebbed and the coherent side of his mind seized hold on itself. He felt the humiliation of rambling to the lifeless wind burn through his chilled cheeks.  
  
" Baka!" He murmured, thwacking himself in the head," I am talking to no one. Maybe I need some fresh air. Yeah, that should do it...Some fresh air..."  
  
And so, he trotted blandly through the flowered green park, taking in all the bewitching sights. Dazzling blue, red, and pink flowers struggling with all their might to keep their beauty in appearance as mammoth crimson and golden yellow leaves covered them and all their glory. The usual lush dew shimmering grass now lay strangling as a grave brown crept slowly up its delicate strands. The high oak trees stood with their normal dignity as they authored the long inky shadows along his path. He was so preoccupied with the breathtaking images surrounding him; he didn't heed the three ominous figures concealing themselves behind one of the grand trees.  
  
"Aye boss, Dat one over dere looks real wimpy. He'll be easy to jump." One of the shadowed figures voiced, pointing over at Yuugi's small frame.  
  
"Lets do it then," Their leader said, with a voice that was rough, wild and deserved to be locked away in jail forever. The blood of the innocent tainted his gruff unruly voice.  
  
" What do I do?" The lone boy questioned the air once more. Yet again, he did not expect an answer...And surprisingly, got one.  
  
" You give us all your money, like a good wimp should."  
  
A single chill drove up his spine and he anxiously spun around; His eyes widened. Three large brutes glowered menacingly downwards at his tiny quaking figure. One was blonde, lanky and rather skinny, but his face was scared, beaten, and un-shaven; He looked as though he slept in a bed of dirt. The other was plump with a rude air about him; His face was contorted into a loathing expression as if his face was stuck like that. The last one had to be the leader, for he was taller then both and blessed with sturdy ripping muscles that could easily rip Yuugi in half. His eyes were hidden behind shades but his smile was so twisted and cruel, that it spoke for them.  
  
"Wh-What?" Yuugi asked, not fully comprehending what was going on.  
  
The shaded man's curvy grin expanded. "Give us your money like a good little twerp, and we won't hurt 'yuh to much." He cracked his giant knuckles. Birds scattered from their trees and the world became silent.  
  
"I-I-" Yuugi was speechless. He was torn between two options. Give him the money and pray for the best, or, he could turn around and run like mad. Either way, he was insured a beating.  
  
So he did the most logical thing any 4'9 high school student would do. He spilled all his small coins into the beastly man's sweaty palm. When all Yuugi's change was in the bully's grasp, he brought it up to eyesight to count.  
  
"One—Two—Two hundred yen? Only two hundred yen? " The leader hollered, clearly enraged. His free hand shot for the smaller's collar, lifting him clear in the air. Yuugi kicked wildly a few times, but it was all in vein...The man was much stronger.  
  
"I'm gonna' make sure, next time you come 'round here, you bring more then just a measly one hundred yen," With that said, he hurled the young one's small form to the concrete path below. His head ricocheted painfully against the rigid pavement.  
  
A quick blow connected with his stomach and the next second a terrible streak of pain bolted up and down his chest. He choked and coughed as a small spurt of white-hot anger took over his aching heart. He had done what they'd asked! He gave them all the money he had, every cent of it. Why were they beating him?  
  
And then, a familiar sensation stalked into his mind. The queasy un-easy feeling right before a whole in his memory formed. Like, something that had settled within him was erupting like a dormant volcano. His eyes caught one last site before the darkness clouded his mind. All three bullies were starting straight down at him, their widened eyes focused unto his forehead, fearfully.  
  
"That-Eye- on his-Forehead!"  
  
And that was the last sentence Yuugi heard before he was thrown into the darkness.  
  
He was shrouded in a cocoon of cold eerie black. What was happening to him? Had he been knocked out? Could the fall have made him go un-conscious? Or...  
  
He was having another blackout.  
  
He felt his mind cringed as just the thought cascaded through it. If what was happening around him, was really a blackout, then he knew exactly what awaited him when the light came back in eye sight...  
  
He could picture it, there in his mind. Three limp bodies sprawled upon the dying crisp grass. Their eyes blank and emotionless, dead to the world around them. Encrusted upon their chalk white faces, an expression that would haunt the guilty forever. A look, of pure and utter terror, almost sorry for their lurid deeds.  
  
He formed this picture in his head via the other times he had blackouts like this one. He would always awake to find himself staring down at a lifelessly body, or a person, who had been perfectly sane before his mysterious sleep, and would awake to a man who seemed to of lost their mind.  
  
He yearned with every ounce of his heart to change the fate of those un- lucky men. Even when they had treated him so awful. No one deserved that cold fate.  
  
Soon after these new emotions, he seemed to be released from the dark cocoon he was shrouded in; released back into the situation he left only moments ago...  
  
He found himself standing in a messy spot. Dead on in front of him, was the mangled body of the lanky bully, whose long chalky limbs were tangled around him like overgrown vines; His eyes blank and barren, staring off into the cloudless sky above. Looking up from the lifeless body, his eyes caught site of am equally strange site. The pudgy brute was whimpering and trembling behind the leader, who's own face was contorted in fear and drenched in a waterfall of sparkling sweat.  
  
But, when he turned his head, his eyes locked with another's...Severe crimson red met twinkling innocent violet...  
  
The light had met the darkness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell mah how it WASss!! ^^  
  
The Serious Side: Please! Please! Tell her! Please! Have mercy!  
  
Shuudaa!P!  
  
Y'know who: Can you atleast make a coherent sentence?Or statment at that matter?  
  
Laaaaaaaaaura: ... - no....But more is coming! ^=^ More is comin' very very sooooon!  
  
Reviewers will be loved and showered with gifts! Flamers will be shot and burried in a shoebox! ^^  
  
God Bless!  
  
^*Laura*^  
  
(Da cat) 


	2. The Foolish Adolesent

:+:Tainting The Light:+:  
  
Loooooookie my serious side!!!! People revieweddd!! ^^ ...Now pay up.  
  
THeotherside: *Grumbles* 26-27-29- 30 thousand...Here *Throws in Laura's face*  
  
Laura: Hay hay hay! No need to get testy now!a Bets a bet! ^^ And youuuu LOSSSTTTTT! - :P  
  
Otherside: *Rolls eyes*I will never subside to your immature ways...By the way, just for the record...What are you going to use that money for?  
  
Laura: WeeeeeeeEEEeeeeeeeeee*Buys random things off pop-ups* =^__________^= mmmmmm Such joyy...  
  
Otherside: O-O M-my M-Money!  
  
Laura:^^ Nowww! On to the thank yousss! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERSSSSSS!  
  
EarthBorne: ^^ You shower me with compliments! THANK YOU!!!! Your suppppa nice!!! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWINNN!  
  
Camile: Haaaay! ;___; I don't wait for reviewers to review...I do contiune when I want to...And I know the somes writers like that and I think thats selfish...Very selfish. O They should contiune it not only for themselves but the people who took time to review ^^ I'm not stoppen til the obesse lady sings!! *-* And even then I'll stuff her mouth full of socks ^__~ THanks for your reviewww!!  
  
Yami-Yugi: Herees moore! Heeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeee(Sowie...got some issues I need to work out ^^) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWWWWWWWN!!!  
  
Reem: -__-" My twin sister...You need to watch YUGIOH...^^ Oh well! I love you anyway, friend! Now...All your questions I'll explain to you at school...Just remeber to ask me 'cause y'know my mind...And how much it can hold. THANKS FOR READING !!! Now, just lie to stephine and say it changed your life, Kay?  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: ALl evil people are hoooottt. Take Marik for instance *Droooooooooool*THANK YOU FOR REVIEWN!!  
  
Jhk: Thank youuuu!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aight, heres da plannn! If you were not here, then you will be next chappie! I swwereeee! Well...Not sweere but maybe-  
  
DISCLAIMER: Whacccka Whaccka Hay! Hay! *_* Itsssss time to plaaY!  
Disclaimer: --; If Laura owns this, then she is sane. Thats all i'm going to say.  
  
Laura: Sooooo Anwaysssss! I was watchen-  
  
THeOtherSide: Get on with it!!  
  
Laura:Ehh...I forgot what to write @_____@  
  
TheOtherSide: *Growls and bares teeth*  
  
Laura:^______^;;;;I'll just make it up as I go...  
  
(Gomen:Sorry!  
Gomen Nasai: Very sorry  
Sumimasen: Excuse me- I am very sorry)  
  
/ " "/Yuugi to Yami.  
  
// " "// Yami to Yuugi  
+-------------------+++----------------------+++------------------ -+  
  
It was as through a second lasted an eternity, as the two boy's simply stared at one another. Their eyes did not even advert when the two remaining bullies let out a fearful cry and ran for their lives. Their eyes were plainly super glued together with what seemed to be the extra sticky kind . For, even if they desired to look a different way, or study the other more in depth, they could not.  
  
Yuugi was in total and complete astonishment.He couldn't blink! He barely breathed! For, before him stood a cryptic unkown someone who- who...Looked just like him! Their hair was the same spikey mess, that in a strange way resembled long lightning bolts threatning to strike. They were even almost wearing the same exact outfit! His very own school uniform! (with a few minor changes) But..On the other hand...The boy held a few inches over him, but this was usual being the shortest kid in his own class. The boy's eyes were so peciular through...They slanted downwords in a frightening manner, while his pupils stood aflame; A dazzling crimson that seemed be a crackling fire of the darkest most immesne power ever imaginable. But, it wasn't until the crimson eyed mystery made an odd movement that Yuugi even detected his hand on the other...  
  
Yuugi's small vunerable palm rested upon the taller's outstretched arm as if halting off a vile task he was ready to commit with the wave of his hand...How very strange...How very strange all this was! It was so weird that it didn't seem true! Impossible, the whole lot of it!  
  
So, they stood gazing at one another. Yuugi waited for something to happen. Anything! The silence was getting to him; Keeping his eyes focused on the burning crimson was becoming increasingly harder as the seconds ticked by. Someone had to do something, or he would go plum crazy! So, he mustered up enough courage to say something to this fellow who looked so much like him...  
  
"Err...Hi?"  
  
I didn't say it was alot of courage...  
  
But, the demon reacted with such quickness,such speed that it is only displayed when a hungrey hawk swoops down upon his un- suspecting prey. His hand instantly flung over Yuugi's , clutching it in a firm ,almost painful grasp, and then sprited away from the scene.  
  
Yuugi was being pulled along by his swift look-a-like, who was running at full force . He dragged him along in the crowded busy streets of Domino where over-worked employees stood aggravated from the long hours of the work day . And being shoved rudely out of the way by two snot-nosed little kids was not very entertaing; Not entertaing at all. Therefore, as the couple passed, insults followed behind them like nagging bees. Yuugi tried his best at calming these agitated people down as he flew by, but it was kind of hard to mutter a proper apology, running at such high speeds.  
  
"Thick minded children!"  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
"Watch were your goin' , brats!"  
  
"Gomen nasai!!"  
  
"You betta' watch yourself!"  
  
"Sumimasen!"  
  
"Damn kids!"  
  
"Gomen!Gomen!GOMEN!!"  
  
Four blocks, three streets, and sixety-two apologies later, the curious boy showed signs of slowing down ( 'Thank you!' Yuugi thought appreciativly,) and not soon after, ducked into a murky alley, that was quite un-known to him. He slung the violet eyed boy into the molding brick and leaned back against the adjacent wall. Yuugi rubbed viciously at his stinging head with one hand and with the other, kneeded the tight stitch that seemed to be woven into the very lining of his side, and all the while panted with every breath that somehow came to him. He felt a tinge of anger for being flung into a wall like that...But he was not one to make a forword judgement. So, he wouldn't began juding this boy before he knew who he is or- What he is .  
  
"Why did you do that?" He blinked his deep purple eyes innocently.  
  
"Quiet, foolish adolescent." The deamon spat, with a low, textured voice that held a ceartin command to it. As if, it told you to run around your school completely in the nude,just to see you humiliated infront of your peers;You would do as it followed, as well as dounce yourself in pounds of body glitter to make yourself even more clownish and dumb. So, when it told Yuugi to be quiet, he stayed quiet.  
  
"You moronic child," the taller scolded, sounding more worried then angry," you idoitic, naive doltish child! Why did you do such a thing? It was not your battle to engage into!" He began to pace idly.  
  
"S'cuse me but-"  
  
"I was moments away from dispatching their un-meaningful minds to the shadow realm!"  
  
" Please excuse me but-"  
  
" Until you parted! Just a few pitiful seconds and I would of had my revenge upon their simple souls!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Yuugi hollared with all his small might. The boy's eyes hardened and turned their wrath upon him.  
  
"What?!" He yelled angerily back in the small one's recoling face. Yuugi was utterly terrified.  
  
"I er-was-er-wondering who you were- Because you look an awful lot like me! And...I...Was-just curious-and-"  
  
The look-alike thrust his palm up to signal the end of Yuugi's constant random babble. His eyes looked completely annoyed at such an important question.  
  
" You know exactly who I am. For two weeks, I have dwelled in your mind, dueling those who dare as to look at you in a fowl manner. " He said with a sence of lost dignity.  
  
"Uuh..." Yuugi was obviously clueless.  
  
"I'm your darker half you dimwitted moppet. I'm the other side in- prisoned in that forsaken puzzle for three thousand years! Now, I have awaken to wage an onslaught on teenage bullies whom you cannot fend against yourself." The darker half added sarcastically.  
  
"Uuh..."Yuugi was obviously clueless.  
  
The other side heaved a short impatient sigh," If it is a name you prefer, then call me Yami. I will attempt to explain this in an elementary fashion," he stole a breath ," I, Yami, was locked in that golden puzzle, you wear around your neck, thousands of years ago...When you solved it, you realeased me...Are you comprhending?" He said, slow and heavy.  
  
"Uuh..Yup!-I think." Yuugi said, scratching his head futily.  
  
Yami let out a badgered breath, " Well, this is the piece of information you must listen closely to, are you sure your listening?"  
  
"Yeah!" The shorter boy declared, clearly provoked by the taller.  
  
"Lets see how to put it, hmm. Well, you are...Pure. Yes that is the word, pure. You are like a...A light. You are a hikari. You have always been, you always will be. But, I am...Your darker half. I am here to shield you from whatever evil there is to come... Are you identfing with me?" Yami said.  
  
"Sorta..."  
  
"Your plain mentality is over whelming." He said, rolling his eyes sardonically.  
  
Yuugi's slouched figure suddenly bolted upwords; He conjured the most malevolent glare he could muster .  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?" He hissed, trying to match his tone of voice to the bitter stare he was bestowing on the rude darker half.  
  
"Quite." Yami said, calmly.  
  
Yuugi's face flushed a light pink as anger licked at his insides," I'm not a dumby! I am one of the top students in my class! I get awsome marks on everything!," He then added in a low, sinister hiss," And I even know the meaning of the word maniacal."  
  
Yami began to chuckle richly," My tutors taught me that word after I passed my 8th year of living."  
  
Yuugi's angelic violet orbs narrowed as he scanned through his brain to find some witty comeback. But, being in-experienced at ever taking up for himself, he wheeled away and pouted.  
  
"Haha, see! Look upon yourself! This is why you need a dark side! For, without me, you'd be turning away from every assualt on your miniscule self-estem." Yami chuckled whole heartedly.  
  
"Leave me alone!" The violet eyed boy yelled, stomping out of the dark alley. He was only a few steps from it before Yami appeared abruptly infront of him, smirking smugly.  
  
"You only wish it was that easy," he said, sounding as snobbish as his grin was.  
  
"What do you mean?!"Yuugi asked," ooh, I am so confused!"  
  
Yami took in a solid breath and began to prepare his informative speech to the young one, when a set of sharp curt footsteps interupted, gliding against the concreate.  
  
"Go!"hissed Yuugi," someone will see you!"  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes into a weak glare but did not stay to debate; he evaporated in an aray of flaxen light. The young boy was startled by this amazing departure, but, after all he'd seen and heard today, it was just another strange happenening, and there were other things to worry about, like the mysterious footsteps he just turned his attention to.  
  
There, walked a sinster figure, who's eyes could be made out distinctly from such a long distance away; A crude murky brown that almost seemed as black as the night. The omnious frame strutted forword with their nose stuck high up in the clouds, earning them a cocky majesty. Yuugi had to blink a few times before the shape revealed their identity.  
  
"Mr-Mr.Komochie?" He whispered.  
  
Mr.Komochie was his geometry teacher at Domino High. He was well known for his prestige in gaining the frightened respect of his pupils. For, just a tiny contraction in his snappy little eyes, would cause the whole class to sit up right, spit out their gum, and pay attention. He was a plain man though, who's face was never un-shaven , expect for that diplomatic curly mustache that children often made fun of. He always wore the same clean and straightened pinstriped suit, with a bright red boe tie attached to his fresh oxford cloth collar. Yuugi was seriously terrified of the man as were his fellow almuni.  
  
"Hello Motou," Mr.Komochie said, as he stopped ahead of the rattled boy," I presume your staying in line?"  
  
Something was different. Something was very very different. Mr.Komochie's voice did not seem its normal tart self, but Yuugi could not put his finger on it exactly and he prayed silently to himself that the authoritave teacher had not caught a glimpse of Yami.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes s-sir," he stumbled over his words embarrasingly.  
  
'Please!' he pleaded in his thoughts,'please! Let him not of seen Yami!'  
  
// Why would you poesses any anxeity if this man had spotted me?// Yami's deep disruptive voice sprung into his head. Yuugi accidentaly jumped, startled with the spirt's un-expected sentence.  
  
/Well, for one, you look just like me!Its freaky! He'd think he was going nuts!-Wait!/ he pondered for a moment,/ Maybe if you came out again, he'd think he was going bonkers!Yeah! Then he'd quit! And we'd get a new teacher!Yeah!...Yami sir, can you please come back out? Pertty please?/  
  
//...I think you're a mental ankle biter who deserves a lifetime of paroxysm and distress. //  
  
/. . .Is that a yes?/  
  
//...//  
  
"Motou! Are you listenening to me?"  
  
Yuugi snapped awake instantly. He hadn't noticed that while talking to Yami in his mind, he was paying no attention to the boring jabber Mr.Komochie was making.  
  
"Ehh, sorta. Er-Can you start again?" He said, with a bit of dusty pink hinting in his cheeks.  
  
"This is how you occupy yourself during my class, isn't it?" He asked,not giving Yuugi a chance to but in," you day dream and frollic in your own pitiful mind until someone calls it to your attention.Then, you waste your breath by apolgizing. You know-"  
  
Yuugi did not hear anymore of Mr.Komochie's un-warrantable criticism.His focus faded unto the ornery growling nestled in the back of his mind.  
  
/Yami!/ He said, realizing who was snarling so intensely,/ Hush! Whats up with you?! Please be quiet! You already made me think i'm a raving cuckoo! Don't make Mr.Komochie think that too!/  
  
// You thick headed brat! That foul man is sinful! He has the scent of innocent's blood upon his slimey hands! //  
  
/Er...?/  
  
//He reaks of corrupt deeds. The man is evil! And his face! His face is of the ancients! This man is an ancient evil!//  
  
/Er...?/  
  
//Do you not understand?!//  
  
/...Nooo.../  
  
//The man is posion! He is pure and utter posion!//  
  
/-I have to say he can be a mean guy sometimes but, hes a geometery teacherfor gosh sakes! Hes supposed to be kinda like arsenic./  
  
//No Yuugi, It is not like that. I cannot believe you have such a microscopic inteligence that you cannot accept this information.//  
  
/Er...What do you mean?/  
  
// This, Mr.Komochie ... is a murderer!//  
  
Fear bolted through him so strongly he shuddered violently. Mr.Komochie had stopped his speech and was now gazing oddly down at the young boy.  
  
" Yuugi-- Is there, something you want to adress me about?" The geometry teacher said, advandcing upon him dangerously and squatting down to stare loathesomely in the student's violet orbs that were laced with pure horror.  
  
"N-N-no s-sir." He stuttered with his fearful tremors.  
  
"Thats the way I like it," He hissed viciously," now, good bye young Yuugi."  
  
-And with that, Mr.Komochie began to rummage through his black overcoat.  
  
Yuugi gulped-  
  
--He was done for.  
  
________________________*___________*____________________________  
  
How was it?! ?__? I don't have Much time to converse! I have socca pratice in like *Checks watch* Ehhh, now. Soooo Buh Byeyee!!!  
  
Revvvvieeeew pweaaaase?  
  
Theseriousside: Go!  
  
Theheehehehe that reminds me-  
  
Theseriousside: Go!  
  
Buh BYEEEE!  
  
Lovvvvvvve you if you review!!!  
  
*Laura*  
  
(The)  
  
*Cat*  
  
Ps: ^^ I'm back from soccer practice!!!!!! Annnnd I PrOoF rEaD!!! HooooRaay!Okay i'm going for realls now!!! 


	3. The Wall Of Trust

-Tainting the Light-  
  
Lauura:*Sob* ;___________;  
  
SeriousSide:Oh Lord o-o...*Starts to creep away*  
  
Laurra:NoOOoo! Don't leave mah!!!*Cling*:___. Its starting!  
  
O----------------------------------------------------------O  
  
--Mr.Komochie began to rummage through his black over cloat, digging deep into it's dark fur interior.  
  
"Aha,"he annouced," here it is."  
  
He had latched unto to something under his thick jacket and was slowly drawing it out, sending Yuugi into a state of shock and impatient fear.  
  
/Yami!/ he cried instinctivly to his otherself,/ Help me please!/  
  
He felt the unsteady temper of the spirt, rising in his chest, like a dormant volcano erupting from its deep and lengthy sleep. He sensed the blood-curdling thoughts surging through out the other's mind, but how? He and Yami were two different beings. This was all to mind bobbling!  
  
//If he dares as to even split a hair on your prickly head I swere by Rah he will have hell to pay.//  
  
But, while Yuugi was imersed in his abyssal reasonings, Mr.Komochie had already lugged out his weapon of choice. Something so horrid , so ghastly it would someday be his own demise. It was grody!It was apalling! It was-  
  
-A petite tin box that the teacher clicked open and out he hauled a long ciggerette. He then, took out a tiny maroon lighter, lit the end of the silent killer, and enhaled a lasting puff .  
  
"Study for tomarrow's exam," he said plainly, and strided away.  
  
Yuugi was experiencing the feelings of person who had just been traumatized with fear, shocked into an oblivian, and then drenched in ice cold relief. Yami instantly appeared at his side, just as cluttered and mislead as his hikari was.  
  
"W-What just happened?" He squeaked, staring after the mysterious teacher Yuugi thought he had known everything about but was quite wrong.  
  
Yami snarled," I let a murderer get away."  
  
The stroll home would have been peacful, him pondering on the fact his least favorite teacher had killed before and nothing was standing in his way of having a manslaughter party,but the disgruntled spirt would not hear of such a thing. He wouldn't even let him get one single word in.  
  
"I cannot even begin to think of catastrophe it would have been if that round tube like instrument that emitted smoke had been a weapon of some sort." Yami said.  
  
"Its called a ciggerette and-"  
  
"Why, I would have easily thrown his mind into the darkest, most murkiest corner of the shadow realm or made him into an illogical loony." He interuppted once more.  
  
" I don't think he'd deserve-"  
  
"But of course he did. He was merritted with that karma since the disstressful moment he set foot near you. You no longer have to go near this deplorable man, am I correct?"  
  
"No! He's my geometery teacher! He's-"  
  
He was interupted again, "then end this 'geometery' and stay clear of this misconductor."  
  
"I can't! Its called school, Yami! They lock people in the slammer for quiting!" Yuugi exclaimed,"and besides-"  
  
"This slammer does not sound severly terrible,"the spirt concluded.  
  
"Look!"The violet-eyed rage roared," there's no way of avoiding him! He's at school, at my house, at my-"  
  
Yami froze dead in his footsteps.He turned his crimson eyes and all their furry onto Yuugi, who instantly recoiled under the flaming gaze.  
  
He whispered lewdly,"he resigns near you?"  
  
Yuugi began to sputter quickly," N-No! Na-uh! He lives a few blocks away, but him and my Jisan are real old pals, you know? So he's over at my house sometimes, but not all the time. I'd go kooky if he was though. He's so boring! I think-"  
  
" I could care less If the man sprinted through a leech plagued swamp stark-naked." Yami declared," I only care if this cretin is in constant contact with your meatheaded self."  
  
Yet again, his other self was disapproving of him. Even through technically he had not known Yami for more then four hours, he had gotten the motility that he had known him for much longer then he had been born. But still, he didn't know much of his personallity except that for the fact he was quite negitive.Scartch that, his negitivity was more imense then seven white-hot burning suns.So, instead of calling him down on this, he kept silent until he arrived upon his home in which he commanded the spirt to 'hide or something in the puzzle'.  
  
"And why would I do such a thing, ignoramus?" Yami catechized.  
  
"Let me put it this way, my grandpa's not ready to see a slightly taller carbon copy of me stroll on in next to his only grandson. And inplus, you don't look like the warmest of house guests."Yuugi mocked.  
  
"Do not dare to get smart with me, young Yuugi," the sprit seethed brutally," I am more able-bodied then your pint-sized self. I could effortlessly batter some sence into that puny mind."  
  
Yuugi felt a spark of fright, but swiftly smuthered it and glowered viciously right back up at the smooth talking boy,"no you wouldn't.You'd never do that."  
  
"Really now? Are you challenging me?" The spirt grinned. Just the simple smile was intimidating enough to quiet Yuugi's runaway mouth. He tried to hold up his scowl, but he had never really learned how to keep his cool when he was frightenend. So, dispite the hearty pressure he put his eyes under to keep up the glare, it failed, and now his eyes were teeming with terror and worry.  
  
"Answer me!" He demanded, seizing the hikari's humble wrist in a incredibly painful grip, lifting the squirming, coiling boy off the ground.  
  
"Ow!"Yuugi howled,"Let go! That hurts Yami! Please let go! Please!"  
  
The pain was horrible and barely bearable but he held in the river of tears threatning to emerge.Yuugi pleaded and begged for the stronger to let him be;Just to drop him and he'd never say anything like that again. But ,his constant wrenching against the firm, solid grasp of Yami's was causing his vanurable wrist to stay reclucently inplace. Therefore, when a sickening pop grazed through the chilly october evening, the flaming eyed boy released Yuugi, who tumbled to the pavement below. He could no longer hold those tears back; the young boy began to weep and moan in utter agony.His wrist was throbbing painfully and he invoulntairly glanced upon it.  
  
There, lay his crumpled delicate wrist, curved in an odd postion. Yuugi tried with all his muscle to move the swollen finger's that lay limp at his knuckles. They did not budge. He swollowed away the wave of pain streaking up and down his arm and whirled his tear-shining violet orbs upon the stunned Yami.  
  
"Wh-why?" He whispered softly. A fresh tear rolled down his flushed cheecks.  
  
"Forgive me," He said solemnly and disappeared in the floursent light he first appeared in.  
  
Yuugi was only sprawled their for moments before the lights of the Kame Game shop flickered on and squat footsteps ended up at the front door. The jingle of the shop bell was a sign that his Jisan had heard his screams of pain. And there stood his grandfather, clad in his navy blue robe,fuzzy yellow house slippers and worry filled wrinkles.  
  
"Yuugi! My boy! What's happened? Why are laying on the ground? " His grandpa queried, clearly not understanding the mass hysteria that took place just minutes ago.  
  
"I-I-," He searched his mind for a logical reason other then 'Yami held ruthlessly unto my wrist despite my pleas and snapped it in half, jisan.'  
  
"I-I-I fell," Yes! he thought, that sounded believable. He had to spice it up a bit through.  
  
"I-I was r-running home a-and I tripped and h-hit the g-g-gutter." He cried, realizing he was fibbing to his own flesh and blood. Thats two people he lied to today: his Jisan and his friends. He was such a vile,terrible person!  
  
"But I heard another voice." His Jisan added, arching over ,helping his grand son to his feet and then dusting him off with the back of his hand.  
  
"T-There was no one else out here but m-me."  
  
His jisan supported him into the shop and up the stairs where he left him reclucently at his bedroom door.  
  
"Now, if you need anything, just ask. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" His grandfather questioned for the twenty-second time.  
  
"Yes, jisan."  
  
"Good night Yuugi." And with that, his jisan had shut his bedroom door adjacent to his. The whimpering boy walked inside his own dark room and slammed the door behind him. His wrist burned ferociously and seemed to be tormenting him for disasembling the trust between him, his friends, and family.  
  
"I know, I know,"he told the pain heedlessly,"I shouldn't lie! Its wrong! Yeah, I know , I know!"  
  
One might as go as far as in saying he was delrious.For, the pain was mind numbing since Yuugi had never broken a bone in his body before. But, it was slowly, very slowly ebing down to a point where he could almost take control of it. All he desired right now was a nice quiet night, asleep. He would leave his aching hand for tomarrow morning. It wouldn't fall off or anything...Right?  
  
Yuugi couldn't be any less bothered by that at the silent moment. He tumbled unto his famaliar fleecy sheets and lay his head back upon his cushiony feather-filled pillow. The blankets were so tight and snug around him, he could feel his mind flowing into a dreamworld. Everything around him was so warm and so feathery soft, that if given just a few more minutes, he would have dozed off directly on the spot. But, a low booming voice woke him.  
  
"Do not tell me you are attempting to slumber with an injury?" Yami said, ermerging from the depths of the shadows created by the piles and piles of toys stacked high.  
  
"Yup. Thats exactly what i'm doing," Yuugi said joyfully, turning away from the spirt on his mushy matress.  
  
"That is not wise fool-I mean Yuugi,"He said, strutting to the boy's bedside.  
  
"Well, i'm not a wise person," Yuugi concluded," please just go away."  
  
"I appericate the fact that you do not wish to see me now, but I will not allow you to lie there with a damaged wrist bone. Your pain is my pain, hikari," He added softly.  
  
"So that's how it is, is it? You think-"  
  
"I demand that you let me finish, doltish child," the sprit contiuned on," I...I-I care for you and I will not stand by and observe you cowering with this agony. I will help you wether you like it or not."  
  
Yuugi was startled into silence. He had no word, wether it be insult or kind, that could compare to that. Instead, all he could muster up was, " How?"  
  
"Let me examine the impairment, primarily, then i'll--I'll see what I can do." Yami said mellowly, settling himself upon the small boy's wool sheets. Yuugi reached over and clicked on his table-lamp that brought Yami's penisive experssion into a shadowy view.  
  
There it was, the raw swollen hand with five lifeless fingers sprouting from the joints. He quickly adverted his eyes from the mayhem that once was a perfectly fine wrist, but Yami's sullen orb's lingered on the bony wreckage as if it was memory he would've given his life to rid time of.  
  
He delicately lifted the meager hand into his large palm.Yuugi fidgeted and shifted slightly but did not protest. Yami ,then, tenderly applied pressure to the puffy wrist, attempting to find the problem. The young boy tried to surpress his sudden hollers when the sprit hit a particulary sore part, but some slipped through. Yami finally stopped and returned his gaze back to Yuugi's painfilled eyes.  
  
"It is spectacularlly not broken," He deducded with relief," but it seems it is dislocated."  
  
"Can you do anything about it?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
Yami looked abruntly overwhlemed," Why would you hold any trust for I? I am the one who has turned your arm into a mangled clutter of an eyesore! I am the one who caused you this affliction!," his anger began to rise to new levels," You should repudiate me for this! Despise! Loathe! Anything but trust! By rah, have you no shame?"  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened and then lowered dishonorly to the tangled bedcovers," I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry!" The enraged sprit yelled, "I am the one who is supposed to beg for forgiveness! Rah could not have prepared me for this!"  
  
After moments of tense silence, Yuugi tentively asked, "can you help it then?"  
  
The taller slapped his hand to his temple in disbelief,"Ooh Rah...Yes. Yes I can mend that mess, but it will cause you a great ammount of pain. I will have to shift it back into its socket and afterwords it will ache and twinge a bit, but nothing to serious."  
  
The shorter gulped fearfully,"al-alright,d-do it."  
  
"Lend me your hand," Yami said, holding out his own.  
  
Yuugi did as he was told and placed his shivering palm into the other's. He then shut his eyes so tightly, he could see whirling white stars in his vison.  
  
"Here goes it."  
  
He felt a massive pull upon his dislocated wrist which collected an immense amount of pain that shot up and down his very veins. His blood was curdling and bubbling with the pressure;His lip was surely bleeding, for he had been biting down on it curtly to retain his strangled screams. He couldn't hold out for much longer...  
  
And then it finished. The pain, the pressure, all was terminated with a simple yet un-earthly 'pop'. He fell back upon his bed, panting. He felt that he could easily loose consciousness any given second. He could feel the faint but dull ache in the joint that connected his hand to arm but now, all he desired was to lay un-disturbed for hours.None of this mattered any longer. Only sleep. Only sleep...  
  
"Now listen my qualmish kiddie, you must languish,now. The trauma of today has most likely over whelmed your insufficient mind. Do not fret, through, I will be here if you need me."  
  
Yuugi heard Yami's words as through from a distance but they had much more impact then words whispered into one's ear. They flowed through his head like a placid river, filling his flushed head with a sence of whole hearted caring.  
  
"Thank you," he murmered softly and drifted off into a warm,deep sleep.  
  
Yami decided on observing the restless boy during his slumber. He, himself, could not sleep. His thoughts were to anxeity riddened and stressful to ever allow such a comfort as that.  
  
'Why?' He pondered as his blood red eyes suerveyed the resting body of his hikari, 'Why did I do such a fallacious deed? Is it because of my rough nature? Did he play on my temper to much?Ooh why did I do such a vile task?'  
  
The troubled spirt suddenly shook his head, 'No. No! He deserved what he got! He deserved every ounce of pain that pitiful wrist could take! Every ounce!Even more! I'd give him more if he'd wake!'  
  
But then, the sleeping Yuugi shuddered in his rest and began to shiver with hard merciless chills.  
  
'He is cold,'the wise sprit concluded, slightly amused. Yami bent forword and drew the fleece sheets over the shaking boy.The tremors instantly haulted. Being so close to his warm flesh, he also observered the rogue color in the hikari's cheecks. His hand flung up and gingerly rested on Yuugi's sizzling forhead.  
  
'By Rah! He feels feverish! I do hope this is quite normal!Ooh Rah, where are the healers these days! Will he be alright? '  
  
Yami bolted up with humliation and beamed at his own idiocy.  
  
'He is fine but-'  
  
He was back to his old problem again.  
  
'Ooh Hikari! I cannot tell begin to tell you how remorseful I am! I just-It was-'  
  
A feeling his own hikari felt arose in his deep inside his pumping heart and consumed his chest, making it hard to take in a breath with out smelling the essence of that emotion.  
  
'Ooh my aibou...You trusted me. Even through you had only known me for such a short period of time, you depended on me. But when I-When that--When--'  
  
'. . .You felt forsaken. The wall of trust crumbled down to rumble and I am the demolisher.The tree of truth was ignited and scorched to ashes blown away in the breeze. I am the cause of your emotions of double- crossment...'  
  
'I betrayed you.'  
  
The drowsing Yuugi exhaled causually, rolling over in his springy bed.His eyelashes flickered but showed no sign of being awake.  
  
"I will never hurt you again."  
  
Somehow, Yuugi heard that and that was just enough to pass him off to sleep.  
  
(-----------------------)  
  
Laura:Okaaaaaay!! Its two AM on a school night! ^^ Is should be in bed!  
  
Seriousside: Please excuse all mis-spellings 1.) She owns no spell checker(The dolt!) and 2.) its 2 am. As in, the morning.  
  
Laura: Aight, I'm gonna go close my eyes nowww!!!!! ^____________^  
  
PWEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I will REPLY!  
  
And if you wanna talk to mah! ^^ Just IM me, I don't mind!  
  
( ^__~ my screen name's 'TheCatWithaShoe' )  
  
So, Im me anytime!! *-*  
  
TheSeriousSide: You are going to drop dead tomarrow at school.--;;  
  
Laura:@__________________@  
  
Ja Ne!!!  
  
*Laura*  
  
*The*  
  
*Cat* 


	4. Encountering Bakura Ryou

+-Tainting The Light-+  
  
Laura: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *Growl snarl*  
  
SeriousSide: --; What is it now?  
  
Laura: I swere! My reviewers! *Sob*I Wuvvvvv yall! but-but! *Sniffle* I had replied to all yalls reviews!!And then I updated the third chappie! ;______; and dey weren't dere! So I did it again and again and again and again and again-  
  
SeriousSide: Yes,Yes,Yes, and?  
  
Laura:*Sniff Sniff* it never came up. BUTTTT! ^o^ I'm gonna stay on the bright side! Wait...Er, this is nothing. ;.; I'm not gonnna post replies cause I dunno what'll happen. But i'm gonna put thank you stuff! If It doesn't come out--I'm reall suppa sorry!  
  
Abi2: X___X I have no spellcheck or grammer check. I have to write all my stories on wordpad. My computer ish real suckie. I didn't learn that in 6th grade. If we did, I surely wasn't listening. In fact, I didn't even knew that was a bad grammer thang. Sowie...Also, I have problems spelling -.-;; So if you see any mis-spelled words...Please, refrain from telling me. I know they're there. It's just gonna happen.^__~ I know your review wasn't a flame. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWN!  
  
Yamiyugi3: Heres more! Thank you for reviewn!  
  
Ashley: I amm! Its all good ^_______^ I'll try my very best to fit Frank into the story some how! Thanks for REVIEWN!~  
  
MysticDreamer673: Thank yoU! Not much Yami butt kicken in this chappie! But he sure does get angry @____@ THANK you for reviewn!  
  
Heath999:I'm really glad you think its cool! Did you know you're named after a candy bar? *Snicker* Sooowie! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWN!  
  
The Ghost Of Jounochi: Thank you for you're review  
I hope to hear more from you  
Fast chapters I will try  
But, how did Jounochi die?  
  
^____^ Thanks for the review!  
  
NightLight5:Aww, i'm glad you think its funny! Big words confuse me too! ^^ My serious side has to write them out. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWN!  
  
Dagger5: Yami ish very mean...now. BUt he gets nicer soo much this chappie ^O^ But yesh, he does get worse. OOPPS! *Covers mouth* i told to much! Thanks for reviewn!  
  
Star Girl11:THANK YOU FOR REVIEWN AND STAYING AND READING!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: You think he's evil now? Sheesh, wait for later chappies . . . ^___^;;; I didn't just say that, kay? I'll go ahead and tell you, Yuugi doesn't die in this chappie. Yami isn't ALWAYS there to protect him *Cackle* O__o Sowie, I'll be quiet..But Yami will be nicer! ^___~ Thanks for reviewn!  
  
MimiHeart: Sadly, everyone precieves Yuugi and Yami's relationship so wonderfully, like they instantly hit it off. Well, they're just going through the rough spots! Yesh, Yami was more Yami in the last chappie.Awww, Yuugi's fine! aren't yuh Yuugi?  
  
Yuugi: *Nod Nod*  
LaUUra: See?  
Yuugi: *Head tomples off*  
Laura: Ehhhhhh Thanks for reviewen!  
  
Dagger5(*Again* In responce to your other review) Hehe seriously? I felt pain in my wrist too! But that was from typing that whole sence -.- ;; Yuugi's just fine! See? I superglued his wrist back together. THANKS FOR BREAKIN YAMI'S WRIST--I erm mean--THANKS FOR REVIEWN!  
  
Reem: Gomen=Sorry Hehe, I love suspence. Answering you're questions:  
  
1.) Because its happy-go-fun time! ^_______^  
  
2.) Right now! ^-~  
  
Thankksss my twinnn!  
  
Yugi's puzzle: Awwwwwww, thank you so much!  
  
Mavelus: Hehe, who knows? I sure don't! They decide what they want to do as the story goes on. Ooooh, you didn't offend me! ^____^ Don't worry 'bout it! Ps: =^________________________________^= THANKS for reviewN  
  
NightLight:(In responce to your other review) Aww thanks. I'm glad you think it's well written ^_^ ....Don't worry! Yami may know many words, but he still doesn't know what a car is. HA. -.-;; Sowie, got a bit carried away.Thanks for reviewn!  
  
Koshii no Tenshii (In responce to your other review): Yami is evil. ;D He fixed it, yay, but he's still evil. Sorta. Maybe. A little. THanks for reviewn!  
  
Soul dreamer: Thanks for reviewn! Here's the next chappie!  
  
Mysticdreamer 673: YuP! Thanks for reviewwwn!  
  
K.H.T: Glad you think so! Thanks for reviewn!  
  
LanLan: Awwwww thanks sooo much! You're like one of the nicest online peeps I know ^^ Just between you and me, I dun't even think HE knows what he's saying ^__________^ THANKS FOR REVIEWNN!  
  
LauUUa: Please feel free to email me! OR talk to me online! At TheCatWithaShoe(aim) ! I love chatting! I could do it all da-  
  
Seriouside: Close your mouth and start the story -o-  
  
Lauura:Okie! ^__________________~ EnJOY!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
The flaxen sun emerged in the east as it always had, granting the world with its aurous rays. The birds began to chirp and sing gleefully, basking in the warmth the night did not offer. Dogs awoke to the imploring growl of their barren stomachs and made sure to rouse their masters for some 'Kibbles and Bits' after a few more winks of sleep. Yes, everything was right in the world. Everything was where it was supposed to be...But one tency thing.  
  
Unfortunatly, Yuugi Motou had recklessly left his blinds open and sunbeams were cascading through the open slits. A paticular nasty one blazed right through his eyelids, turning his dreams red. But that was nothing compared to his wake up call-  
  
"By Rah- It is already half past sunrise!" A certain chippery sprit proclaimed a little to cheerfully," I would be up and fully clad by this late hour.''  
  
Yuugi groaned and crammed his head underneath the pillow, attempting to stifle the booming voice. Yami became distempered quickly and snatched away the boy's soft haven.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, that just will not do. You are to arise promptly. No flaccid hikari of mine will snore away this ornate day. Stir, now!"  
  
The younger grumbled and ducked under his wool blankets. Yami just wouldn't allow such a thing and became seriously irate.  
  
"Hear me now,my aibou, this shall be your last notification," Yami said, siezing away the covers," I would not test my patience this early in this fresh new day. So please, just admire this stupendous hour! The sun is -"  
  
"Yami," Yuugi grunted listlessly,"I swere- I'm gonna chuck the stupid puzzle straight out the window if you don't leave me alone!" Since the bed had been stripped bare of its contents , he hid himself in his arms.  
  
"Yuugi! "The suddenly enraged sprit hollered.  
  
"What?" He questioned in a hoarse, groggy voice," Ooh, sorry. I'm a bit cranky in the mornings."  
  
"Cranky?This is not the defenition of cranky,"Yami said," this is a snappish, baneful monstor that has seized hold of your very mind. Release my hikari, you repulsive beast or I will deface you!"  
  
"Yami," Yuugi asserted quickly, "for goshsakes! I hate the mornings! I despise them with every fiber inside me! Are you understanding this? Are you?"  
  
"Indeed, I am comprehending."  
  
"So, there's no monster inside me, okay?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Yuugi sighed in consolation,"good.Now, leave me alone until it's time for school."  
  
Ruby eyes narrowed into a faint scowl. The sprit became angered.  
  
"You will do as I say," he shrilled murderously.  
  
The fear the yami would have naturally encountered from his aibou's mind link, was unaccounted for. Instead, he was detecting an emotion that was quite odd for the certain occasion-annoyance? Agitation? He was supposed to instill terror upon this weak soul, not annoy the living daylights out of him!  
  
"I want to sleep!I NEED TO SLEEP! LEAVE ME ALONE,GOSH DANGIT!" Yuugi bellowed so vehemently, the panes upon the window's trembled and shook, as did the wide eyed sprit.  
  
"Yu-Yu-Yu-" Yami could not even create a coherent sentence, let alone a word.  
  
Yuugi huffed and rolled over in his stripped bed, leaving the bewildered Yami to one tragic question: How could a boy that small, emmit such an enourmous sound?  
  
He stood dumbfounded for a few more minutes, hovering over the snoozing child, until the realization of being shreiked at by such a senile boy, who was basically powerless, kicked into full force.  
  
"Arise! I will stall no longer!"  
  
Yuugi began to growl firecly like a rabid dog. Suddenly, he shot out of bed, glared daggers at Yami and then, peered upon the luminous digital clock.  
  
"Six a'clock? A.M?! Six a'clock in the morning?! You woke me up at-"  
  
Yami instantly flung his palms to his ears, ready for the high- pitched screeching. It came, and his feeble hands were not enough to smuther the noise.  
  
"--I DON'T DO SIX A'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! IT'S TO EARLY FOR THIS! I HAVE ANOTHER HOUR TO SLEEP! GOOD FRIGGEN' NIGHT!" Yuugi finished, crashing dierctly back upon his bed.  
  
Yami didn't even dare as to utter one tiny word until seven-thirty.  
  
"Y-Yu-Yuugi?" He asked cautiously," Are you ready to a-awaken?"  
  
Yuugi mumbled something and arose from the shorn matress. He then gaped back at the sheet peeled bed.  
  
"What happened here?" He interrogated innocently," did I kick my sheets off or something?"  
  
"Wha- You know very well what occured! Do not nudge my resentment over the shattering point." Yami replied disbelievingly.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
The spirt's ill-humor grew to its splintering point. He simply could not stand anymore of this. If faced with one more of these 'morning attitudes' he was sure to go raving mad. All he could do now, and what made him feel more relieved, was to order Yuugi around.  
  
"Depart from your bed, suit up in your uniform, and move on to your learning center facility.Oh, And please refrain from speaking unless it is life or death. I can handle no more of this constant nonsence." Yami said, disappearing into the depths of the twinkling auric light.  
  
"...What's his deal?"  
  
And Yuugi began to dress and prepare for the day ahead of him. He walked downstairs in kind of a stupor, for he was drowning in his own merciless thoughts.  
  
What would transpire during this hassiling school day? Would he be the same during Mr.Komochie's geometry class? Could he? Could he smile and play innocent while in the presence of this ruthless killer? And-And-  
  
--For some quaint reason, he did not fear Mr.Komochie as much as he thought he had,but his heart still paniced with every step down the creaking stairs he took. He was scared of something or someone or-  
  
Yami. His thoughts concluded, I'm afarid of Yami.  
  
And who in their right mind would not be? The sprit had not only dislocated his wrist, but had also insulted his every move. He began to dread the re-awakening of the sprit. For what punishment would be instore for him if he carlessly let out a come back? -Accidentally yelled back at the stronger of the two? His hand throbbed imanging it. He qauked and quivered at just the mere thought.  
  
But his horrific ponderings did not go un-noticed. Through the mind link, bonding Yuugi to the sprit, Yami felt and heard every thought, with dismay.  
  
'How can I be a phobia of the boy's? ' He questioned himself somberly,' well, you did only jossle around his bones until the frail things were disabled, great pharaoh.' He answered himself, sardonically.  
  
"Good morning Yuugi!"  
  
-'Ah, the boy's grandfather converses with him. I shall listen and reasure my theory that Yuugi will not speak a word to the elderly man about myself.'  
  
"Good morning, jisan." The boy replied somewhat gloomily.  
  
-'His sprit is low...I must be wary of that...'  
  
"Ho ho ho,How did you sleep, my favorite grandson?"  
  
-' He best not declare anything, or i'll-'  
  
"Preety good, jichan."  
  
-'Good, hikari, good.'  
  
Silence grew at the Motou kitchen table like devouring vines coiling around the tense neck of the small family. Finally, Yuugi sliced through the jumpy quiet with a query that stunned his yami into submission.  
  
"Grandpa, can I ask you something?"  
  
-'Damnit aibou, what are you trying to do? Do not even hint at my existence!'  
  
" Sure,my boy-- Is there anything wrong?"  
  
-'Do not provoke me, boy! You musn't inform him! He musn't know!'  
  
"Erm-Well- I just- I dunno how to tell-"  
  
"Spit it out, my boy!"  
  
-'I must intervene!'  
  
"Well, last night-"  
  
A rumble diffused from the acicent puzzle and a beam of glinting light later, Yami stood infuriated; His blood-red eyes glowering deeply into violet ones.  
  
"Damnit hikari! You were seconds away from confessing my existence! You can put no trust in that man! He has befriended that heinous Mr.Komochie! Are you completely lacking enough brain power to discern that this is putting us BOTH into danger? Do not disclose to me that you are THAT rashly slow-minded!"  
  
Yuugi gulped," B-But Yami, I wasn't going to-"  
  
" DO NOT TRY TO JUSTIFY WHAT YOU WERE ATTEMPTING TO DO!" He hollered with utter outrage," WE ARE MIND-LINKED TOGETHER!," He put a skinny finger to Yuugi's temple," I FELT THE RELIEF SWEEP THROUGH YOUR FLIMPSY VAINS AS YOU BEGAN TO SPEAK YOUR VERY FIRST WORD!  
  
Yuugi shivered," But Yami I promise I-"  
  
"YOU BRAINLESS DEFICEINT DOPY SLUGGISH PUERILE SIMPLE-MINDED DOLT! ONE DAY THE DESOLATE VOID INSIDE YOUR HEAD WILL COLLAPSE IN ON YOU, THEREBY FORWORDING YOUR POINTY HAIR THROUGH THAT DESERTED WASTE LAND YOU CALL YOUR BRAIN AND THOSE PURPLE SPIKES WILL BLEED OUT YOUR EYELIDS!" Yami was finshed now.  
  
"Ummm, Yami?"  
  
"What is it now?" The sprit heaved lividly.  
  
"First of all,I was going to tell Jichan that I slipped and fell on the concreate last night and was going to ask him for some Advil because my hand's aching-and second of all, I didn't blow your cover... You did."  
  
The doltish boy was correct. Yami had been so angered by his aibou's lack of inteligence that he had appeared right in front of Yuugi's grandfather thereby doing the exact thing he had so cruelly scolded the smaller for trying to do. He murmmered a few eygptain curse words.  
  
"Yu-Yu-Yuugi?" Yuugi's jichan was gazing wide-eyed at Yami. His face exposed bewilderment and...Fear!The aged man had almost seen it all, from the inside of a tibetan wolves' blood trickling mouth, to the very tip of a amazon's keen spear, settled against his un-shaven throat. But nothing! Nothing had ever been as close to his own grandson. He had always had a saying, ' You can tell what kind of a man he is, by the look in his eyes.' This tall copy of Yuugi had eyes of burrowed crimson flames. He appeared positivly evil.  
  
"Erm, Jisan, meet Yami."  
  
And so began the long explaination that caused Yuugi not only to miss the bus, but to also suffer under a long period of hunger. He had not had time to grab a bite to eat. His grandfather refused to allow Yuugi passage to school before he knew every detail, right down to the last word his yami spoke to him.  
  
"--And thats really it jichan, now I really have to go! I've probalaly already missed the bus! Buh bye!" He declared hurriedly, dashing out the door before his confundled grandfather could investigate any farther.  
  
"No!" Yuugi cried as he arrived at the deserted bus stop," I've missed the bus!"  
  
" I do not see why you can not walk, my aibou," The sprit asserted beside him.  
  
He nodded and then realized- His eyes widened sixteen times their normal size-  
  
"Yami!"He whiserpered loudly," Go into the puzzle or something! Someone may see you!"  
  
Yami cocked an eyebrow but only sighed," fine, but the moment you feel threatened, i'll be there."  
  
And so, he disappeared into the puzzle, leaving Yuugi almost blinded by the light.  
  
After blinking his watering eyes a few times, he began racing to his school. It was cruel irony, perhaps, that first period was Geometry and he would be quite late to Mr.Komochie's class right after discovering he was a surly murderer.  
  
'Great,' he thought aggresively,'he has a reason to kill me!'  
  
Fifteen mintues late, Yuugi trotted into first period, huffing and puffing. The classroom became rigid in their seats and all eyes fell fixated upon him and Mr.Komochie's up-right dispostion. The baneful man's face did not even expose an emotion.  
  
"Motou," he greeted plainly," I am asuming you have some sort of excuse for being late not only to my class but to an essential exam?"  
  
"I-I" He could not think of a thing.  
  
/Yami!/ He cried to his otherself desperately,/ You made me late! Help me think of something!/ ,and then Yuugi added so very sweetly to his yami,/Preety preety pwease? With a cheery on top?/  
  
The spirt could have easily declined and added a light sardonic mock, but he could not refuse the tenderly loveable words Yuugi had said so adorably. He convereted to silly putty and melted in his hikari's hands.  
  
//Fine,// he sighed,// you are to say that your since of time ran astray and you found yourself ensared by the enchanting melody of sleep.//  
  
"I over slept," Yuugi said aloud, butchering Yami's stunningly beatiful verison.  
  
"You over slept, did you? Well, i'll see you after class then. Now, please escort yourself to your seat and kindly begin your test."  
  
Yuugi did as he was told and began his mortifing exam on congruence theroms. But before his pencil lead ever grazed the paper, he had to show his graditude to the sprit.  
  
/Thank you Yami,/  
  
Yami had many taunts and teases he could've bombarded upon the small boy, but all he could muster was,  
  
/You are welcome, aibou./  
  
And on drew the test, as Yuugi carfully pondered on each problem and knawed on his pencil nervously.  
  
'I don't know any of this!' He thought to himself,' I didn't study at all! I'm going to fail! What will jichan say?'  
  
//Do no hyper-ventilate, my brainlessly obtuse child! Just rest easy and contemplate on what these arthmetic problems are voicing to you.// Yami asserted suddenly, causing him to spring in his desk.  
  
/...It's telling me I didn't study./  
  
//No ,no, no! Absorb the knowledge! Attempt to discern these numbers by attaining their true value. Why were they devised? Why were they created?//  
  
/...To confuse me!/  
  
// Your not thinking! You must let it flow like a glassy stream. Do not develop a barrcade!//  
  
Yuugi glanced back at his answerless exam and exhaled. He focused all his energy on one paticulary difficult problem but the sprit's un- proven theory failed miserably.  
  
/Ugh! I'll never finish!/  
  
/Are you fixating on this?/  
  
/. . . What's a 'polygon'?/  
  
//...//  
  
And so on went the test. By Yuugi's deficient enquire one could predict the grade upon his paper without even gazing upon the answer key.  
  
He was on question #43 when a soft knock was heard against the classroom door. Mr.Komochie's face contorted into one of it's only two expressions, agitation, and he strode over to answer it.  
  
"Why have you disturbed my test?" He catechized, to the un-seen figure in the hallway.  
  
" I didn't mean to, sir," came a unceartin meek boy's voice.  
  
"I-I'm a new student and i-i-"  
  
"Then do come in and stop sputtering on me," Mr.Komochie remarked cooly and stood aside to let the boy come through.  
  
From first sight, one could tell he was new or just very orderly. For, every male student's uniform included a royal blue jacket that every student wore loosly. They were always left unbuttoned with the boy's white shirt tale out. Only those dubbed geeks tucked in their pullovers, but they always wore their jacket undone aswell. This boy's jacket was fully buttoned with his shirt tale tucked snugly away. He was new.  
  
From second glance, this unknown boy reminded him faintly of-well as crazy as it sounds- winter. His frosted silver hair seemed to be snow covered hills, perfect for sleding fun. His eyes were pensive brown that appeared like swriling hot chocolate and- Oh no-  
  
Suddenly, his stomach emitted a blatant roar. It went gratefully un heeded because all were to infatuated in this mind-bobbling test.  
  
'Don't think about anything remotely close to food,' he thought to himself.  
  
//Aibou!// Yami bayed in his head abruntly,// place back your focus upon this test unless you envy a failing mark!//  
  
/Okay, okay./  
  
He quickly checked his watch.  
  
/Oh my goodness! I only have one minute to do twenty-two problems!/  
  
//Then do them as swift as a cat leaps upon it's mousy prey.//  
  
/Are you kidding? I'll never get finshed, then! I'm just going to randomly mark some.//  
  
And so began the race against time with Yuugi hurriedly scratching down answers.  
  
/Hmm- Fourty-four and a half sounds good-/  
  
//-Yuugi, it is requesting a defintion of the transtive theorm!//  
  
/ -Hmm, ninteen 3/4 looks great-/  
  
//-Hikari, it demands for how many sides a heptagon owns! You know that is incorrect./  
  
/- A pentagon? That goverment building in America./  
  
//...Aibou, you're not even trying.//  
  
/ A threom that states two figures are congruent and at the same time equal. Hmmm-/  
  
// -The equality threom. Record that and at least make a mark above that boy who is dribbling upon his exam's I.Q.//  
  
/Alright, Yami! The Equanity therom./  
  
//No! Not equanity-equality-Aibou-Quick!//  
  
The bell buzzed shrilly as Yuugi beheld his un-finished test below. It was quite obvious he failed by the berserk answers he gave as well as his rushed and scratchy hand-writing. He delievered his test to Mr.Komochie's desk, where the methodical beast sat grading a few unfournate children's papers.  
  
"Stop right there, Motou."  
  
The spikey haired boy frooze stiff as horror crept up took over his skipping heart. He revolved around , twittering slightly, and smiled timidly.  
"Yes, Mr.Komochie-san?"  
  
" I have to admit," he said, retaining his gaze upon a ceartin paper that had hopelessly failed," I am a tinge bit worried about you. In the past week, you've gone from one of my top pupils to barely staying afloat. What has been bugging you?"  
  
"N-nothing! Honest! Absolutely nothing is bothering me whatsoever! Just haven't had much time to study, that's all."  
  
His eyes stayed reserved upon the exam but his eye brow cocked.  
  
"And just what have you had to do?"  
  
His brain frantically searched for a reasonable answer(Althrough knowing completely what the true problem was(Yami) but telling this to Mr.Komochie of all people would be seriously a hazard to his health.)  
  
"Ehhh," came his brillant and well thought answer.  
  
"Exactly," he said," your next test is in a week. The toughest one yet. Are you going to study?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, you are fully aware that your grandfather and I are old friends, i'm sure. I wouldn't mind calling up my old buddy to tell him that his dearest and only grandson will fail my class if he does not hit the books. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
//Why, the bastard is threatening you! I swere i'll-//  
  
Yami began swearing and cursing the geometry teacher with such vile words, that they cannot be written. ((Without making this story R rated))  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, now leave."  
  
Yuugi scurried out of the classroom, with the ancient spirt still cussing in his mind.  
  
// -and someday i'll send him to shadow realm endowed with a pink ribbon and bow . He desereves that immoral place.// he finally ended.  
  
"Now on to history!" The hikari chirped gleefully.  
  
History had never really taken the honor of Yuugi's favorite subject. It had been just plainly there until Mr.Komochie's geometry came along. Now it became a tranquil haven away from the battle front of first period. He enjoyed it also for it's kooky fun-loving teacher, Mr.Chiba.  
  
Mr.Chiba had claimed to have 'seen it all'. Instead of presenting the class with long winded speeches, he would recite to them tales of his journeys through distant and exotic lands. They sort of reminded Yuugi of his jisan's stories of Eygpt, but Mr.Chiba's were always more delightful, including adventures that sounded like something straight from a myth.He was even a commader in a war! It was like this typical run of the mill history teacher had discovered every inch of this vast world and had lived through every age that time had thrown upon him.  
  
"Excuse me?" A hesitant voice split his joyful thoughts and a gentle finger tapped against his shoulder. Yuugi twirled around and peered up to see two cups of steaming hot cocoa-I mean- two swirling chocolate brown eyes fixed upon him. The smaller became shy quite quickly.  
  
"Emm, yes?"  
  
"Do you happen to know which class room I could find History with Mr.Chiba?"  
  
Yuugi's violet eyes lit up.  
  
"I have him next period! I'll show you! Oh, by the way, i'm Motou Yuugi."  
  
He put out his hand and the other boy shook it waveringly.  
  
"I'm Bakura Ryou."  
  
They strolled to class together, chatting on about each others pasts.  
  
"Well, my dad used to be an archaeologist for a muesum in the United Kingdom," Ryou said," but he was offered a better job here in Domino. Now, he gets to go to Eygpt a lot more, in fact, he's there right now."  
  
"Wow," Yuugi was in awe," my grandpa was an archaeologist once, too, but he decided on staying home and opening a game shop. He used to bring me back all sorts of things! Like my puzzle."  
  
The small boy glanced up and all of a sudden Ryou seemed erieely different. His eye's were not as bright as they were before, but more dark and ominous. His mouth was etched in a twisted grin that stole away his humble temperament. He suddenly seemed, well, crazy.  
  
"Ryou?" He asked, eyeing him curiously.  
  
"Whatever is wrong, Yuugi?"  
  
His voice didn't sound quite right either; It was far more deep then when the boy had first introduced himself. It was so alarming that it made his neck hair stand on end.  
  
Wait- He couldn't judge him yet. Determining who someone is before you knew them, was very wrong and against everything that Yuugi stood for.  
  
//Yuugi, I have a fallacious feeling about this boy.// Yami's distrust in this white-haired innocent was practically oozing from his mouth.  
  
/Oh, I'm sure he's just got a cold or somthing. He seems like a nice person, though./  
  
Yuugi smiled warmly up at Ryou and replied," Nothing."  
  
Ryou's twisted smirk crept farther up his face," Pharao-I mean Yuugi, how bout you meet me after school. I'm new as you know and I'd fancy someone to show me around town. Perhaps, we can even get a hambarker."  
  
The smaller boy raised a eyebrow,"You mean hamburger?"  
  
"Oh, yes, whatever you call those blasted peices of cow hide."  
  
"Ermm, okay! Meet you outside."  
  
So on they trotted into history class without another word upon the subject.  
  
And there stood Mr.Chiba, grinning broadly as his pupil's piled into the brightly decorated classroom. He was so oppisite from Mr.Komochie, it was almost uncanny. Where the upright geometry teacher always wore a sleek precise suit; Mr.Chiba wore wrinkled plaid trousers and outlandish polo shirts with faded collars. Where Mr.Komochie's classroom had never had anything that was whimsical or erratic, unless you counted the chalk board, Mr.Chiba's room was filled with all sorts of unquie objects, most of it from his many travels; And finally, where the tidy man's face was always shaven and clean, with the exception of that slick mustache, the kooky man's face always carried around tiny black and gray whiskers as well as lanky scars that riddled his bumpy bronze skin.  
  
.  
  
//Aibou, are all you're professors callous assassins?//  
  
/What?/ Yuugi became appalled quickly. Mr.Chiba was his very favorite teacher, like a distant relative to him. He was his mentor and someday, he desired to grow up and become just like the man. He wanted to venture around the world aswell and impact children's lives ( as much as Mr.Chiba had) with his intresting travels.  
  
//This swine carries the sent of blood upon his grimy hands!//  
  
/There's no way! Mr.Chiba wouldn't hurt a fly! He's the coolest teacher there is!/  
  
//Now hear me my doltish child, he has murdered before. Steer clear of this brutal adversary or you may be added to his victim's list.//  
  
/Yami! He's not evil or anything I swere! Have you ever stopped to think that possibly you're wrong?/ Yuugi suddenly senced the spirt's temper rising dangerously,/ Sorry! I mean- Maybe it's his own blood or something?/  
  
//Perhaps, or he has slain countless humans?//  
  
The smaller scanned his mind for something to protect Mr.Chiba's well dignified name.  
  
/Aha! He was in a war! He had to kill other soilders! There! His murders were justifiable!/ He never thought he would ever ponder on words such as those.  
  
//Yes, that does sound comprehensible. I did sence the blood was, different somehow. Fine, he is acceptable, but still, not to be trusted.//  
  
/Yay!/  
  
"Good day class," He greeted them, sustaining that plesant smile  
  
The class respectfully stood, " Good morning , Mr.Chiba."  
  
"Sit, sit," he disclosed, sitting down himself behind his ragged desk," today we will be contiuing our study on anicent Rome. Oh, come on you guys! Don't sigh! It's going to be exiciting! Reminds me of that time I visted Rome. Ceaser was one heck-of-a-man. Nice too. To bad he got stabbed in the gut, eh?"  
  
They're study had been surprisingly enjoyable. He told them tales of those ancient days with such amazing detail, he had to of seen it! But that was of course impossible. He may have just had one fine colledge professor who knew his stuff. In any case, he was glum to hear the bell ring above and forced on to a class much duller then this one.  
  
The day seemed to draw on like a life sentece in jail, but it did finally pass . Yuugi was quite drowsy and dozed off a few times, but Yami was sure to wake him.  
  
//Aibou! Yuugi! Rise, now! You cannot afford another horrendous mark!// Yami annouced for the third time this period. The hikari slowly drew his head up, but it was no use. His head bowled back into his crossed arms.  
  
/Oh, it's no good, Yami. I don't know why i'm so tierd. I went to sleep and everything!/  
  
// You felt a bit feverish the past night. I wonder if perhaps your disabled wrist...// he trailed off. Silence struck the two abruntly as the topic was swiftly swept under the rug.  
  
/Come on, clock! You've been on that number for over twenty minutes,now! Please! Just hit three a'clock! Please please!/  
  
// Did that affliction author this--Insanity?//  
  
/Huh?/  
  
//My unhindged aibou, you are divulging to objects that do not retain a voice.//  
  
/What? Oh! No Yami, I -/  
  
The blaring bell severed Yuugi's explanation.  
  
"Thank you," he murmmered sarcastically, as he rose from his desk and began to bask in his new found freedom.  
  
//There you go once more, hikari! You are expressing graditude to an inanmate object that owns no life.//  
  
/ What? Oh no, not this again. It's like when you're being-/  
  
"Hello? Yo Yug'? You in there?"  
  
Someone was trying to get his attention. He shook his head a bit and peered up.  
  
"Wha- Oh, Hi Jou!" He chirped, bestowing a light grin. He was glad to see a kindly common face with all the abnormality surrounding him.  
  
"Bud' you gotta' come outside!," Jou said, appearing to be frantic but at the same time thrilled," there's been 'nother one! Common, People are already startin' to gather!" He rapidly latched unto Yuugi's frail, damaged wrist and began to dash down the hall. Yuugi hissed in pain but kept on sprinting.  
  
/I-ow-Wish-ow-He had-ow-Grabed-ow-the other-ow-hand./  
  
// Aibou, what is this boy foretelling, and who is this clod?//  
  
/ I'll-ow-Tell-ow-You-ow-Later!/  
  
Jou had hauled Yuugi out into Domino High's court yard where a tightly knit crowd was mounted before a broad poster, that hung ominously on the concreate building. Being quite short, Yuugi could only catch a glimpse of the top corners.  
  
"We'll never get in there!" He choked, examining the fixed circle that seemed to be sewn together.  
  
"Yug'," Jou began, envoking a tiny glitter in his eye," you think you can crawl through all these kid's legs?"  
  
Yuugi simply smiled and proceeded to crawl on all fours dodging and sliding through people's legs.Finally, he reached the end of his journey and stood up.  
  
// That later is now, aibou, explain your mindless actions, this moment.//  
  
/Well, for the past few months, ever sence school started back anyway, kids have been disappearing. It happens about once a month or so. We're all used to the occasional runaway, but this is more then usual. It's starting to creep people out! Everyone believes there's a kidnapper! It's been kind of freaking me out, too./  
  
//Ah,// Yami heaved plainly.  
  
/ You don't happen to--Oh my--/ Yuugi suddenly haulted and distress corssed through him.  
  
//Aibou? What is it? What has occurred?//  
  
/...Miho.../  
  
Upon the battered poster lay a terrible site, .One that was heart- wrenching and jaw-dropping all at the same time. Her hair was a dusty lavendar that dwindled upon her sleek shoulders. Her eyes were a rusty copper that were simpathatic but at the same time wild. She was smiling broadly and Yuugi sternly wondered if she was smiling whereever she was.  
  
//Yuugi?//  
  
/Sh-she was in my c-class.../  
  
"Hey Yug'! Yug' buddy! Who is it? Who got taken' this time 'round?" Jou's obnoxious voice carried above the gossiping group. Yuugi , once again, clambered back to his honey-haired friend, who could take no more anticipation.  
  
"Jou," He said solemnly," don't let Honda see that poster."  
  
"What are you getting at Yug'?" Jou questioned, his eyes boring into Yuugi's for information.  
  
"It's Miho."  
  
The expression upon Jou's face was difficult to read. Usually, he was as open as a book, but now-- His face was a mixture of grief and awe, not only for Miho, but for Honda as well. Honda had had a sincere crush upon Miho since he had first layed eyes on her. Now, his heart would surely be crushed.  
  
"Yuugi?" A familiar passive voice requested.  
  
"What?" He twriled around to find himself gaping up at two glowing chocolate eyes. With the new realization of the disappearance of Miho, he hadn't even recalled his previous engagment with Bakura Ryou.  
  
"Oh, hey Ryou!"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Yuugi?"  
  
He gazed to the ground and sighed heavily," no, nothing."  
  
"Alright, then let's get going then," Ryou said, darting away from the court yard.  
  
" Bye Jou!," Yuugi asserted quickly, running after the swift boy.  
  
"Hey, Ryou! Wait up!"  
  
But he kept on sprinting, even with the smaller's plea's to slow down. Ryou was quite agile,and he soon became a dot, racing into the horizon.  
  
" Wow," Yuugi said, " he's fast. Wonder why he was running in the first place?"  
  
//One can only wonder, hikari.//  
  
He squinted to see if he saw a incy dot, but it was no good. He just started-  
  
Suddenly, a mighty hand clasped roughly around his mouth and dragged him into a nearby alley. It happened so abruptly, his mind did not have time to register what was happening nor to cry out.  
  
He was hurled into the mosit brick wall as the hand warpped around his mouth, swiftly moved downwords and coiled itself around Yuugi's fragile neck.  
  
" Didn't recognize me, Pharaoh? Well I'm hurt."  
  
The voice was simluar to Bakura's but more profound. It was laced with dark spiteful thoughts. His eyes were brimming with a manaical look that made Yuugi catch his breath in his chest.  
  
" Give me the puzzle, my dear Pharaoh, or you die."  
  
_________________________________  
  
Lauuuura: I know I know--Not a good cliffie. @____@  
  
SeriousSide: It took you long enough to write this! Lord, what's it been, two months?  
  
Lauuura: Ehhh ^__^;;; Not that long (I hope) Sowie! It takes me a while to write! I have to get everything wonderful ^0^  
  
The Serious side: And yet you still fail.  
  
LaURa: Wow, its 5:25am O______________O I'm gonna sorta...Go to bed now...  
  
The Serious side: That would be intelligent.  
  
laURa: Reviiieeeeeeewwwww! ^_______________________^  
  
The serious side: Stop dwindling with time!  
  
Lauuuura: Nite nite =^___^= 


	5. Stormy nights, such as this

::Tainting the Light::  
  
Lauuura: I ish backk! ^___________________^ and nope! I didn't die ^^  
  
SeriousSide: Zzzz Zzzz U______U  
  
Laurrra: Shhh! My serious side is sleepin'...But I am mad at her(--because she called me words that I can't pronnouce )So I shall proceede in waking her up in the most vile way possible ^__^  
  
O EARTHQUAKKE!!! FIREEE!!!! FLOOODDD!!!!QUICK!! THE WORLD IS FALLING INTO SUDDEN DAMNATION!  
  
Serious Side: Zzzz Zzzz U____U  
  
Laurrrra: Hmmm *Ponder*  
  
AhHHh! I'm diEing!! My heart! It has stopped! The world! It is disappearing in a torrent of darkness!  
  
Serious side: Zzzz Zzzz U____U  
  
Laurra: ;___; *Sniffle* Anyways! WeLcOme!! ^^ I'm sooo Happi!! Noww down to bussiness!! ^^ ReViEweRs! I wuvv yoU!  
  
Dagger5: I'm Wealllllllly suppa happi you like my story ^^ Heres the new chappie ^__^ THANKS FOR REVIEWNNN!  
  
MiMiHeart: Thanksss! I knowww..I'm evil ^___~ Anyways-- The reason for me spelling Therom wrong about nine times is 'cause pride. Not spefically my pride though--More on the lines my Serious Side. See, I write that word about twenty-eight times on average in one day of Geometrey. -.-;; When I got to that wooord...I was going to go look it up-- But no. My serious side kicked in and went ranting on about how I should know how to spell that word in my sleep. I, infact, can spell that word in my sleep...It's when i'm awake I can't ^___^;;;; Next time i'll keep my wrong spellings to a small ammount ^^ ( would have put minum there...If I knew how to spell it @__@) Hehe-- The morning secne is one of my favorites ^___^ I thought: Well, Yuugi can't always be a bright and chippery person...And when's the two times when people have the right to be a bit ornery? PMS and mornings ^^ And judging by the fact Yuugi is of the male prosuasion...I thought he should be a cranky morning person ^^ THANKS FOR REVIEWN!  
  
LanLan: I sowie I had to stop there ^^;; I have to think up cliff hangers, y'know? Hehe, suspence is the number one killer in all America...If you knock out smoking, heart disease, and cancer, that is. Hehe, glad you like the interaction! THANKS FOR REVIEWNN!  
  
Mavelous: ^____^;;;;;; hehe you can just call me Laura-- Or ehh Queen of all that is wrong in the world,(like my serious side -.-;) but I prefer Laura ^^ I'm still playing around with that idea. I dunno where their rommances lead though, the characters themselves do. Don't worry! ^____^ It's one thang that's on my mind continually for this story ^^.  
  
Pss: ^____^  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWNNN!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: tehehe A VERY llooooooooong chappie ^^ Yup! I did stay up 'til 5:25. It kills braincells? Well now I atleast know where those went. ^___^ THANKS FOR REVIEWN!!  
  
NightLight5: Awwww thanks! ^^ I am suppppppa glad you had favorite parts! I sooo sowie for being a slow elephante' ;___; It takes me years to update. I have trouble spelling so I have to go look thangs up and then I think up different words that would fit in betta @_____@ It's a very confusing process in which in turn I get a migrane ^^;;; I'lll try my best to update as soon as possible for yuh! ^^ THANKS FOR REVIEWNNN!!!  
  
Deranged: Hehe, thanks! I'm contiuning right now! At this very moment ^____^ THANKS FOR REVIEWNN!  
  
PadfootsNoxed: Hehe like the screen name ^^ Here's more! THANKS FOR REVIEWNN!  
  
**Lauurrrra**: Pwease! Feel free to email me or IM me! ^____^ I weally wanna hear from yuh! ^^  
  
Serious Side: Zzzz Zzzz U____U  
  
LAuurA: -.-;; My room smells like chalk.  
  
SeriousSide: *Grunt* Graaaaahhh...Zzzz Zzzzz.  
  
Laura: Reeeaad and reviiieeeeeeew ^__________~ And if someone could--Please email me some air freshner -.-;  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Give me the puzzle, my dear pharaoh, or you die."  
  
Ryou's spidery fingers were coiled ever so tightly around his fragile neck; It was a sure amazment how Yuugi kept the air flowing through his lungs, but his breath did somehow come. Ryou had an obvious expertise in the area of tourtre; He could arrange it to where his contendor could barely breathe and hardly speak, but still live.  
  
"Ry-Ryou? W-Why?"  
  
The silver haird boy's crooked grin widened. He actually seemed pleased that Yuugi was questioning his authority.  
  
"Ryou? Heh, he has since gone. It is me, pharaoh, your old friend the tomb robber."  
  
"W-What?" Came Yuugi's raspy reply. His breath was coming in short yet harsh gasps. He would not be able to hold up much longer...  
  
//Yuugi, my aibou! Can you heed my voice? Are you alright?// Yami's sharp voice pulsated through his head urgently.  
  
/ Y-Yami!/ He called direly to his otherhalf,/I-I c-can't breathe! H-help me! I need you!/  
  
Those last three words were the finale trigger to Yami's overflowing furor. This peice of accursed filth had harmed his hikari. His hikari! How dare him. He would pay, oh yes, he would pay.  
  
Yuugi felt a sudden yet erratic tug at his soul. His own self seemed to be hurled into the corners of his mind, whilst a more powerful side took over his purile body. This more domiant self's potent aura was radiating off him so robustly that it was almost chilling. It was quite clear, Yami was very angry; Very angry, indeed.  
  
There was a certain hunger in his flaming crimson eyes; A lust, that could only be satisfied by the sight of Yuugi's attacker lolling in a pond of his own florid blood. He planned to carry out this passion, fully and completely.  
  
"How dare you pain my hikari," he hissed vehmently, swatting away the now limp hand that had once been clasped so securely around his throat. Ryou's orbs became wide and livid as he stared into the dangerous wildfire that was now Yami's eyes.  
  
But, Ryou's irritating confidence was determined to gain the domination in this confrontation. His agasht expression soon switched into it's all to famlair curvy smile, that certainly could not belong to anyone amoung the sane.  
  
"Ah, my humble pharaoh," the insane man bowed sardonically," it seems you too were plagued with a frail vessel. I have to admit--It's been a awful long time since our last meeting, I do hope you didn't mind me confusing you for your otherself. It is quite obvious now who the 'lovely' pharaoh is ."  
  
"Your words are vile, you putrid snake." Yami shot back, containing his rage inside by clenching his hands into tremoring fists.  
  
" Why not call me by my true name? Or--May you even recall my name, oh grand pharaoh?" The mystery boy did not even flinch at the sprit's bitter dispostion. He was ,apparently, quite talented in the area of aggravation . He was like a wise poet, throughly comprehending every simple and complex word he was speaking. He could distiguish the fate of each one. Therefore, they were carfully plotted out, and always entertwining with the whole scheme of things to work out for his own better.  
  
Yuugi had a front row seat to all this and was very frightened for his yami, just as frightened as he was of him.  
  
/Yami please be careful! Don't let him get to you! He-/  
  
//Hush, Yuugi.// The sprit cooed with an odd sence of gentlness.  
  
And so he did.  
  
The ancient spirt's eyes narrowed at the snowy-haired boy beaming infront of him.  
"You declared you were a tomb robber and yet I have no such recollection of a filthy embezzler, like you're ignorant self." Yami said, his words clearly dominating over Ryou.  
  
"Oh, come now pharaoh," the tomb robber seethed," you and I both know you're just denying the inevetibale.Here, I shall show you... Do you have the feeling you have met me once before,possibly in the past, but my name and occupation is like cupped water instilled in your hands and it is seeping through, ever so slowly?"  
  
These words were pricking at Yami like small needles. This boy,Ryou or whoever he was, knew exactly what he was experiencing at this moment. He had seen him once before. Infact, he had the feeling he had known him indepth once, but judging by the tomb robber's actions torwords him, he deducded he had not been on good terms with this trash.  
  
But, as he mediated inside his mind, a name suddenly slipped through his lips. He was not quite sure how, but it had come like it was natural. Asthrough, his un-conscious mind had known all along and had been teasing Yami when he had not recollected Ryou's face.  
  
"...Bakura..."  
  
If it was even possible, the un-hindged boy's twisted smirk became even more swively, now ingesting over half his face.  
  
" Good job, pharaoh. Now, as my consolation prize, I do believe I will be taking your puzzle." He reached forword and fingered the flaxen pyrimid fondly. Yami struck his hand away.  
  
"You shall do no such thing."  
  
"Ah, but dear pharaoh, you and I go way back. I should get something as a token of our 'memorable' friendship." The crazed boy dubbed Bakura declared.  
  
"I would have never been friends a swindler like yourself."  
  
"Ah, but you would."  
  
"I would never."  
  
"Would too.'  
  
"Would not."  
  
"Would too."  
  
"Would not."  
  
"Would too."  
  
"Will you two just be quiet? You sound like two little babies fighting over the same peice of candy!" A seige of light later, Ryou stood beside Bakura.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura hissed, altering his attention off the pharaoh to the gentle eyed boy, whom looked completely agaitated with his arms folded and all. "Get back into the ring, now!"  
  
"No, this utterly senceless and quite rude of you to hurt Yuugi, when we just met," Ryou said, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
" I said, now." Bakura's voice suddenly became deeper then a dog's firece growl.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Yuugi had felt the urge to part with his otherside and become an able body like Ryou. Yami, like Bakura, reformed his gaze upon his little Hikari.  
  
"Yuugi!" The sprit hollered," get back into the puzzle. This is situation is to parlous to be enveloped in."  
  
"No it isn't Yami," Yuugi declared; his eyes glowing innocently," look! They're just like us! How bad could they be?"  
  
Bakura, whom had been observing in silence, now spoke up," Ah, pharaoh, your vessel is puny and short. What a shame."  
  
"Quiet you," he spat, scowling," atleast my otherself has pigment to his hair."  
  
Bakura became rigid and whispered sinsterly," what was that?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I will tear you limb from-"  
  
"Stop!" Yelled the two hikaris in unison. Both, now stood with their arms fraily clasped around their sprits' stomachs, whom were struggling against their puerile hands with all their might.  
  
"We--need--" Yuugi yelled over the two spirts' cursing," To--Sort-- this out--"  
  
"Indeed--We--do"  
  
Twenty minutes and eighty-two curses later, Yuugi sat adjacent to Ryou, his feet dangling inches off the floor of Burger World, known for their grease dounced cow patties and half melted milk shakes. It had taken all the two smaller boys' muscle to physically lug the two adversaries into a place where him and his new friend could chat things over. Althrough forced to sit cramped in the same booth, Yami and Bakura had actually found a way to brawl over absolutely nothing. The object of this nimble duel: Who could appear to be more dignified then the other. Yuugi couldn't help but giggle childishly at his spirt, who's nose was stuck high in the air and arms and legs were folded pompously over themselves. He manifested the appearance of a girly over-lord, incapable of backing up his threats. Bakura was close, but could not master that natural arogance Yami had converted into a provoking strength.  
  
"I do not detect the humor in this situation, Aibou," Yami conveyed ,retaining that concieted posture.  
  
"Nothing nothing," Yuugi brushed it off quickly, returning to his conversation with Ryou," anyways, where did you say your ring thing came from?"  
  
"Egypt, I suppose. My dad brought it back for me. 'Thought it was kind of cool looking until 'he'" he gestured at Bakura," showed up out of nowhere! I swere, gave me the willys. I mean- I had these blackouts kind of, you know? I'd end up places and not know how I got there. So, one day, i'm walking home from school and these really rough guys shove me down and all of a sudden, Bakura just pops out and chases after them."  
  
" Hmph, good work tomb robber, can't even properly dispose of your foes." Yami remarked through his now pursed lips.  
  
"I'll properly dispose of you in a second!" Bakura bouded up, neglecting any trace of their competition.  
  
"I shall see you limp-"  
  
"Stop!" Ryou cried, yanking his yami back down to the vinal seat of the booth. Bakura fumed.  
  
"Aha! You cannot even stand bold in the face of your own hikari!" Yami lept up from his seat, pointing bitterly at the boiling Bakura.  
  
"Stop!" Yuugi cried, yanking his yami back down to the vinal seat booth. Yami fumed.  
  
Detecting the fierce glares being thrusted across the table like knives, Ryou quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, erm--Yuugi? What was up with that missing poster?"  
  
Yuugi suddenly cridged. Had Honda seen it, yet? How would he take it?  
  
"Well, about once a month,"he began, swiftly shaking of his apprehension," kids just randomly pop up missing. We usually have the occasional run-away, but that's only about once a year. It's got a lot of mothers scarred to let their own children leave the house. It's a real mystery."  
  
Yami suddenly heaved a beaten sigh.  
  
"Yuugi, can you not disearn the juncture, that is so very visable?"  
  
"Ermm..." The hikari was aparently stumped. He'd lost him about 'juncture'.  
  
"The connection? Bewteen what?" Ryou qurried much to Yuugi's delight. He fully grasped these words when not emerging from Yami's mouth. It was just the way he slightly tarnished the english language with his bodacious vocabulary.  
  
" That grime Komochie."  
  
"You mean that geometry teacher?"  
  
"I told you, Ryou," Bakura hurdled up, almost lugging the rickety table to the tile floor below," I told you! I proclaimed to you that he smelt of innocent blood! I know my bloods, hikari, and this was that of innocence."  
  
"Yami said the same thing!"  
  
" Did not," Yami protested; An odd pink painted it's way across his cheecks. Yuugi grinned, comprehending the situation.Yami did not want to be caught agreeing with Ryou's sprit, whom he had dubbed earlier as his rival.  
  
"Oh yeah you did, Yami!" He teased," rememeber? You said, and I quote, 'The man has slain the innocent! His hands reak with the smell of-"  
  
Yami's brawny hand swiftly found itself binding the smaller's mouth. Yuugi couldn't help but giggle at the five thousand year old spirt acting so very childishly.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ryou asked, intently.  
  
"What do you mean 'what do we do', my foolish hikari?" Bakura replied, resting his chin in his palm dully.  
  
'Did he just say 'foolish hikari'?' Yuugi thought suddenly,'that sounds an awful lot like something Yami would say to me!'  
  
"Bakura!" The snowy haired hikari yelled, " my geometry teacher is a bloody murderer!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! He could come after me or Yuugi."  
  
"And...?"  
  
Ryou's face dropped abruntly. He casted his eyes downwords and focused on the bright red ketchup bottle as if it was sincerly intresting. "Let's go. Thanks for showing me around, Yuugi-chan."  
  
The suddenly dismal boy rose and left through the colorful door of Burger World, wordlessly.  
  
"How could you voice such vile farce, tomb robber?" Yami interrogated, pensively.  
  
" I speak what I desire." Bakura annouced simply, completely oblvious to his dejected hikari," I see no reason to resign here any longer." He, like Ryou, arose and left.  
  
" That was utterly out of line." Yami declared, turning to Yuugi; his eyes widened.  
  
Yuugi retained the appearance Ryou had possessed just before he scampered off. His head was bowed slightly and his eyes seemed heavy and wistful.  
  
"What has you disconsolate, my aibou?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
Yami siezed his arm sternly. Yuugi gazed up, tears dazzling in his innocent eyes.  
  
" You must confess to me what torments you so, young one." He conveyed, gently relasing his aibou's slender arm.  
  
"H-He acted so mean...And he didn't even seem upset or hurt when Ryou left. He r-reminded me of-of...You."  
  
Yami was taken back by this comparison. Him? Like that filth, Bakura? Never, that was just not possible.  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes, trying his very best to keep the tears at bay ."Didn't you say you were my otherside? -Here to protect me? Then, so is Bakura. Yet, he doesn't seem to care at all for Ryou's feelings, as you not for mine. I just--I don't know. Let's just go home." He stood and left silently, leaving his otherhalf to follow just as faintly.  
  
Yami nor Yuugi spoke for over half that night but the sky seemed to make up for their quietude. It rumbled and roared above the humble game shop, causing even the sturdiest of walls to tremble and moan. An onslaught of rain pelted gruffly against Yuugi's window, having no conscience for the hard-at-work boy inside. Eleteric blue lightning outlined the ebony sky, that not even the most vibarant stars would make an appearance tonight.  
  
But, unknown to the elements, the modest boy inside's tremors were far more firece then any strike of lightning that struck at the ground. He was currently quivering under a mere sheet, with a pencil clasped loosely in one pale hand and a thick geometry textbook proped up against his pillow.  
  
"Who would give homework after an exam," he grumbled listlesly, "Mr.Komochie, you're so evil. Yami and Bakura are probably right; he probably did kill children. All the little kids who wouldn't do his stupid homework. I-"  
  
A paticularly blatant rumble from the thunder caused Yuugi to jump,squeal, and knock his book carlessly off the bed with a thud.  
  
"What is it that authors your fright, aibou?" Yami's clear voice cut through the chaos. Yuugi faltered.  
  
"N-Nothing you should worry about, Yami."  
  
"It is clearly," the spirt claimed," something I should stress over."  
  
"No it's not," Yuugi disclosed in him, "I am fine, really. Just a bit nervous in thunderstorms, that's all."  
  
Yami chuckled lightly," I do not believe the cover draped over your head assits in anyway."  
  
"It does, believe me."  
  
A depression forming in the bed declared to Yuugi the spirt had sat next to him.  
  
"What has you burdened so?"  
  
Even through the thin sheet, Yuugi could feel the warmth issuing off Yami. It, along with the lack of air under the sheet, made his mind dizzy and in a strange way, comforting.  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
"You neglect once more that we are mind-linked together. I feel your apprehension. I feel the feeble attempts of concealing something hidden deeply." He felt Yami shift slightly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Okay," he suddenly sounded almost agitated," this is utterly ridiculous, either you crawl out, or I enter in."  
  
Yami took Yuugi's silence as notification. He clambered under the lacy sheet and now Yuugi was face to face with the dark ruby eyes, curved quizzically with mild intrest.  
  
"Now, you must reveal what hassles you so, and if it is in my sight to do so, I will fix it." Asserted Yami; His callous gaze almost pouring into Yuugi's innocent pools.  
  
"I-I...You wouldn't care," Yuugi informed him, adverting his gaze.  
  
"Who claims I wouldn't?" He replied much to Yuugi's amazment. A slender finger found itself under his delicate chin and lightly tilted his head back. Stiffly, he stared upwords.  
  
"I am not simular to that filthy theif Bakura. I er-I --erm--" Yami couldn't quite snag the word.  
  
"You what?" Yuugi pryed in, innocently anxious.  
  
"I--er--C-Care for you." Yami lowered his eyes, as if ashamed of these genuine words.  
  
The silence was almost as stifling as the deficiency of air. Both, kept their eyes centered on the lumpy matress below, to afraid to examine the other's face and read their emotions.  
  
"It reminds me of my parents," Yuugi said, finally. The spirt suddenly gazed up.  
  
" It was so long ago," he contiuned," I don't understand why i'm still scared."  
  
"Resume," Yami suggested shortly. His eyes were fixated on Yuugi's adverted ones with a glowing ardor.  
  
" It was way way back, you know?I was about five or six and my parents and I were driving down to see jisan. It was lightning and thundering pretty bad, and I-I told them so, but they really didn't seem to care. They said 'We'll be fine. We're almost to Jisan's so don't you worry, l-little Yuugi.'''  
  
Yami nodded gently, striving hard to be as soft-hearted as possible. (Which was not his best subject)  
  
"So, the rain started to get harder and harder and dad was having a little trouble steering. Mom asked him if we could possibly pull off and wait for the storm to pass, but dad said no. It wasn't long after that-- That the car just started to slide. M-momma screamed and all of a sudden, we j-jumped a gaurd rail or something and everything went black."  
  
Stillness;Quiet; Not even the thundered dare to roar.  
  
" A-and I woke up. I looked around and the lightning and thunder had stopped and yet it was still raining. My p-parents--M-my parents were still sitting in the front seat, with their heads bent forword. I was s-so young, I thought they were asleep. So, I shook their arms a little, but they didn't wake up. I decided jisan could probably wake him, because he is the only one who could sucessfully wake me up in the mornings. So, I gathered up my teddy bear and walked that two mile road."  
  
Yuugi shook his head slightly," poor grandpa. What a fright it must've been to see his only grandson show up on his doorstep, covered head to toe in dirt and bruises. He asked me what was wrong and I told him that mommy and daddy wouldn't wake up. His eyes widened six times their normal size. I can barely remember anything about the accident, but that look on his face...I'll never forget."  
  
" I'm so pathetic," he whispered," I can't even remember my mother's face. Yet, i'd know it anywhere. Everytime in storms, I can see it. And as much as I hate to admit it, I despise it. I can never see her alive! It's always that face thats so pale with blood slowly dripping off her temple. I can't see those times she hugged me. I can't see her smiling face! I can't see her at all!"  
  
He let the tears slide freely, now. Even though he'd weeped enough over their death, it still was heart-wrenching to relieve such a depressing story.  
  
Yami's eyes sofened considerably. The boy had truly exposed his heart to him, a mere spirt of the past. How could he ever match with that?  
  
Before he knew it, his arms were clasped securely around the small boy; His face burried in the soft, pastel flesh of Yuugi's neck. At first, Yuugi seemed bewildered by this sudden act of concern, but that senseless emotion was whisked away by the calming heat radiating daintly.  
  
'Why am I eveloped in an embrace with this boy? If he is nothing but a frail counterpart, then why do I feel this sudden tug at my heart to press him closer to myself? Why do I desire to demolish all the woes and misgivings of his mind?' Yami's mind was dashing at speeds to high to comprhend. He would have to do without his toughts for now.  
  
Their akward yet compassionate stance lasted that entire night, for if given the choice, Yami would've never let go.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Lauuura: Bwhahaha X___x I'm finally done. Sowie for taking so loooong! I've got soccer until 6:15 everyday -o- But heres the next chappiee!! Woooo!  
  
The Serious Side: -.-; I wish for your death.  
  
Lauura: ^___^;;; Ehh-- Review pwease?  
  
God Bless!!  
  
* LaUrA* 


	6. The Murderer Komochie

-Tainting the Light-  
  
Lauurrra: HAYY! == I sooo happi! I got word perfect! That means I now have spell checker . I'm going to go back and redo most my other chappies!  
  
The Serious Side: Oo Even with the spell-checker, your spelling is horrendous.  
  
Laura: ;; I am sowie, I have not updated in years! Soccer had me down -.-; Coach wouldn't give me a chance to play, then French-Horn chair tryouts(got first chair w00t ), then I had to write a story for English, then I had to do an important/stupid poetry project and finally, I had a soccer tournment and have one coming up . Didn't mean to bore you with my schedule, but it's gotten pretty hard. But I shalt give up!   
  
The Serious Side: Psh, yah you will.  
  
Laura: Oo er...Reviewers! You make me happy!  
  
**Mimiheart**: Thanks for sticking with this story I know I may seem kinda stupid at times, but I'm really happy and grateful you are a contiounous reviewer . Thanks for reivewin! As always!  
  
**LanLan**: Hehe, I am proud of my first shonen Ai moment. Glad you like the two stories thing Thank you so much for reviewn and being sucha good friend (  
  
**PadFootsNoxed**: Hehe, I enjoyed hambarker. Hehe glad you like Yami's vocab Thank you for reviewn!  
  
**Night Light5**: Awww I'm glad you think its cute! I loved writing it and it makes me happy that you enjoyed it. Wow, it was really raining? Tats soo cool! I can't even begin to tell you how glad it makes me feel that you like this story and keep on reviewn! Its really nice of you! Of course I wanna hear stoof about yuh! I'm in band too! Though our band director ish cool...Well, we have two, the other looks and acts oddly like Lucifer. Keep up with band though! Its lotsa fun! And I'm sure your good in it! I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewn!  
  
**Mists**: Aww, I'm glad you like the arguing scene, it made me laugh too. I'm glad you like the story!! Thanks for reviewn and your good tidings!  
  
**Mavelus**: Tehehe, glad I made you happy Yesha, Ryou-chan isha gonna feel betta. You welcome It was very good. Thanks for reivewn!  
  
**Stargirl11**: Glad your back! I missed yuh Hehe glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewn!  
  
**Koishii No Tenshi**: hehe glad you thought it was funny. Yuugi's past is sad, I hope I didn't make it to dramatic.  
  
**Dagger Maxwell**: hehe yesh! It's a miracle! Yami cares! Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!! It ment a lot!  
  
**Earthbourne:** Could be Thanks for reviewn!  
  
**Kitty Neko**: Thanks for reviewn! Heres the next chappie.  
  
**TJ**: Glad you like the interpretation of Yami-boy. Thank you so much for reviewning! And yesh, it is quite exhausting to write his looooooong speeches of nothing, but its fun too   
  
**Strega**: Aww, I sowie I made you misty eyed ::Sniffle:: Yesha, Yami is trying super hard, but he keeps on getting frustrated with himself and Yuugster. I'll try to refrain from Yami hurting Yuugi anymore, though...It could be in the near future. Not something you want to completely rule out. Hehe, no ones to old to cry for fictional characters! I cried when my imanignary friend was hit by a speeding imanginary bus. Damn her, I told her to move but she insisted on laying flat in the road. Thanks soo much for reviewn!  
  
**Rikaniel**: Haya, its okay it took yuh a while. I don't mind at all. Awww I'm glad you like how Yami ish softening, we all know he was made of butter ; Hehe no need to get on your kneesss! I'm updaten! Thanks a whole buch for reviewn!  
  
**Soul Clara**: You're a beyblade authoress? Cooolnesss! I have to go read some! I haven't ever really watched the show though, but I can still read Aww I'm glad you like this story. I'm glad I kept you on the edge of your seat! Yaay! Aww, thanks for respecting me. Ooh yesh, this is angst. The ending shall be sastifying angstness. Shhh don't tell nobody! Aww glad you'll stay with me. I'm updaten w00t! Thank you sooo much for reviwen!  
  
**w00t**! If you weren't in this author note thingie-thing I'll put yuh in next chappie!  
  
The Serious Side: You do realized that this whole authors note is underlined in red and green, don't you?  
  
Laura: YuP! Makes me feel like its Christmas   
  
Side of The Serious: -.-; Sweet death, bestow me with deliverance.  
  
LauRa: Only in dreams Please enjoy!  
  
(Yami ish / _italtics_/ because ff.net is being difficult-,-' )  
----------------------------------  
  
The dull steely sky appeared like a dreadful pallet of most colorless pigments. The long gray clouds clashed horribly with the chaste white puffs, seeming as if a painter had smudged the two together accidentally to author the most listless sky a Wednesday had ever seen. The bleak sheets of rain, that had flooded the world the night before, made small ponds on the wilting strands of grass, like lush green mountains jutting out from beneath a murky sea. The world did not seem peaceful, nor did it seem restless. It just seemed to be there, like always. Domino residents awoke that morning and still believed it to be raining, for the torrents of water had collected in the trees on the glittering leaves and being as feeble as they were; they released their dead weight unto the world beneath them.  
  
This slow and steady drip-drop of the left over rain seemed to be loud enough to stir Yami from his deep slumber. He cracked one eye instinctively and yawned. The warm lump next to him shifted slightly and he became aware that his arms were encircled around a soft bulk under the sheer sheets. He blinked and shook his head, but his mind was too hazy to think on something for more then a few seconds. It felt completely ordinary to have this snug little mass in his arms. He pressed his dizzy head into the tepid covers and cuddled close. After thousands of years, locked away in the abyssal frigid puzzle, it felt wonderful to sense warmth. It reminded him he was still alive, barely, but still alive.  
  
It took only a few more moments until his mind began to think rationally once more. Those wheels began to churn and hurled words through his cloudy thoughts.  
  
_...I can't remember my mother's face..._  
  
_...I c-care for you...  
  
...If he is nothing more then a frail counterpart, then why do I feel this sudden tug at my heart to press him closer...  
  
...Yuugi...  
  
_His eyes suddenly snapped open. He slowly peeled away the lacy sheet to reveal a small Yuugi, curled up and softly snoring, with a single slender hand placed delicately upon Yami's arm. Instantly, the sprit sprung out of bed as though a vile insect had found haven in his pants.  
  
The pale boy shifted slightly and unfurled his eyelids. Blinking once or twice, he gaped at Yami. The puffy innocent orbs shined gleefully.  
  
"Er—Did you rest well?"  
  
Yuugi nodded groggily and shifted below the milky sea of sheets. Sighing with comfort, he rolled over unto his side and began to snooze once more. Yami stared.  
  
Glancing idly at the glorious rising sun, painting the room a magnificent glittering gold, Yami asked."Do you not bear learning conferences this fresh morning?"  
  
The small boy stiffened. He suddenly shot up from beneath the caves of blankets and contemplated his wristwatch.  
  
"Oh great! I've already missed the bus!" Yuugi said absently, whirling out of bed and unto the cold floor. A sheet had knotted itself around his leg as if pleading for him to crawl back into the warmth and comfort. It took every bit of himself to resist it. He threw on his uniform, the puzzle, and tried to comb his hair, though it blatantly refused so today it would just have to settle for random placed spikes.  
  
"Yuugi, whoa there, slow down and have some breakfast." His grandfather suggested, as the small blue blur sped by.  
  
"Sorry!" He panted, gruffly hurling open the door, "late! Got to go!"  
  
/ _Quicken your inconsequential steps, my aibou_!/  
  
Yuugi rushed through Domino, surprising even himself at his swift speeds. He leapt the mammoth brick wall on Witherwood like it was nothing more then a pothole and weaved through the hundreds of ornery people, crowded and cramped onto one sidewalk, without bumping into one.  
  
/_Yuugi, I must allege, you are almost abnormally speedy this day. What has quickened you so?_/  
  
Shaking his head slightly, the young one responded through needy gasps of air, / If I'm late, like I probably already am, I'll get detention./  
  
/ _What redeemed your absence the day before? _/  
  
/Huh? Oh, um, well our school has this really stupid policy. If your late three days, it's instant detention./  
  
/ _To my precise calculations, you've only omitted two days_./  
  
/Well-er-See-er- Look! We're there! Ooh great, they've already closed the gates. I'm so dead./  
  
He latched unto the frigid poles and leaned his head upon them, clearly defeated. He'd sped all the way through Domino, sustained on no nourishment, for absolutely nothing.  
  
"There's no way in...I'm going to get detention for the first time ever." He cried softly. Yuugi had always been a very commendable student, and never, not even in grammar school, had he earned detention. Frankly, it frightened him. A piercing eyed teacher gazing down his back and grinning sadistically as he wrote hundreds and hundreds of lines over and over again. It was a deep fear he'd never had the chance to overcome, not that he wanted to though.  
  
/ _Do not fret. Gaze upon the measurable distance between the evenly placed bars_. /  
  
Yuugi took a step back and observed the gate and its poles. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the normal paint-peeling rusty bars he'd grown to despise.  
  
/What about 'em? They look normal./  
  
/ _You are a petite boy, aibou_. /  
  
/What's that have to do with—Ooh./  
  
Like a light switch, it clicked on in an instant. Yuugi clumsily clabbered through the width of the poles and sprinted as fast as his humble legs would take him. He skidded through the quite slippery hallway, obtaining an assortment of scowls and glares as he collided into his peers. He peeked down at his watch— He had thirty seconds before he was officially late and still two flights of stairs and four hallways to go.  
  
_Twenty-eight seconds_—He was ascending the stairs, skipping various steps that got in the hurried way of his destination.  
  
_Twenty-two seconds_—Could he make it in time? He still had more stairs!  
  
_Fifteen seconds_—Almost there, only two more hallways...  
  
_Ten_—One more hallway...  
  
_Four_—Two doors down...  
  
_One_--  
  
The bell rang shrilly above and the door slammed definitely behind him as he entered Mr.Komochie's geometry class. Mr.Komochie, seated behind his uncluttered, perfectly lined desk, glanced up at the late-comer as did his wide-eyed classmates. His un-wavering stare was quite bitter and Yuugi found he had to reform his gaze upon the almost too clean tiles of the floor.  
  
"Motou, are you aware this is the second day in a row that you have been late to my class?" He questioned, lifting a confident eyebrow. Yuugi nodded hesitantly, feeling the presence of the class's concerned and amused eyes.  
  
"What excuse do you have today?"  
  
"Er— Over slept." He then added quickly, "sorry."  
  
"Hmm," he contemplated, fingering his thin curt mustache, "wasn't that yesterdays?"  
  
The class snickered. He didn't blame them. If he had been sitting safely in his desk watching the miniscule torture of another student, he would've been laughing behind his hand too, secretly glad it wasn't him.  
  
"Er—I-I over slept a-again."  
  
/ _Yuugi, my obtuse child, do not express any sign of weakness like this fumbling over your words. You allow him power over yourself. Stand bold_. /  
  
Yuugi didn't see how anyone could stand bold in front of this accused murderer.  
  
Mr.Komochie began exploring through his bulky black grade book, finally halting on one particular page.  
  
"It declares here, you were late one other time. Surely you can count how many times you've been late, its simple math."  
  
"T-Three." He whispered, his heart walloping severely in his chest.  
  
"T-Three," He mocked cruelly, "is correct. And what does this schools policy say about being late three times consecutively?"  
  
"B-But I wasn't late! I came in the door right as the bell rang!" Yuugi hastily defended himself. The methodical monster's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You must be in your seat by the bell, not the room." His thin lips were folding into a perverse smile. "Take your seat and see you after school."  
  
He somehow found it hard to enjoy any of the rest of his lessons all day. He could feel a lurking, uneasy sentiment bubbling somewhere between his chest and stomach, reminding him he would have to be completely alone with a so-called cold blooded killer for at least an hour and a half. That didn't set well in Yami's mind either.  
  
/ _If he even dares as to lurch at you ominously I will have his severed head plotted unto a mantle_. /  
  
The final bell rang cheerfully as students flooded through the corridors and out into their freedom. Yuugi watched them enviously as he dragged his feet into room 201; Mr.Komochie's.  
  
"Ah, Motou, your two minutes late. Now, today, my floor has been collecting large amounts of dust. I trust you can take care of that." He said handing Yuugi a broom that was smooth like it had never been used.  
  
So the small boy began his dusty labor and for thirty blessed minutes, the classroom was silent. It was until Mr.Komochie rose up from behind his desk and began to critique Yuugi's work.  
  
"I believe you've missed a spot over there by the pencil sharpener. Your plain idiocy ceases to amaze me. You were such a brilliant student Motou, I don't understand what happened." He conveyed wickedly, hovering over the already anxious boy. Yuugi did not become more scared however; he began to feel an eternal anger licking at his voice, begging to be heard.  
  
/ _The blasted murderer—If he declares another word I'll-- _/  
  
"And what junk are you wearing around your neck? It looks like trash those idiot children wear. I thought you were better then this, Motou, I thought—"  
  
Yuugi's blood curdling anger became to immense to bottle.  
  
"Shut up you horrible foul murderer!" He bellowed, hurling the broom halfway across the room. Instantly, he covered his mouth with his pale quivering hands. He had just said what Yami was declaring inside his mind. The sprit's pure animosity for the orderly beast must've fueled his enmity as well. Those words that had spilled so suddenly out of his mouth, were not his own, but Yami's speaking through him.  
  
Mr.Komochie for the first time was lost for words. He just gawked widely at the petite boy. Then, shaking his head slightly as if to be released from his cocoon of shock, he became livid and as mad as Yuugi had ever seen him. His nostrils flared and his eyes became two tiny angry piercing dots between his eyelids. Cautiously, Yuugi took a step back, quivering.  
  
"You little monster!" He hollered, advancing dangerously close to Yuugi, who kept having to take steps back, "I've taught you runts for twenty years and still you have no respect for anyone but your self- centered selves! And you know nothing about anything to call me a murderer. I don't even think you know what you're talking about!" he suddenly became nervous and dropped his confident disposition, "And even if you think that what I have done in the past was murder, it was not. I never hurt anyone."  
  
A short thought slipped through his trembling mind, _'Is he confessing?_'  
  
/ _Yuugi, let me deal with this man. He is fatal danger to you!_ /  
  
"S-So you really have killed. You're a murderer!" Yuugi's breath became harsher, "you've killed innocents before! How could you? You could've slaughtered anyone, you bastard! You're a crazy murderer! A cold blooded vile murder-"  
  
Mr.Komochie had pinned Yuugi to the wall. His firm, brawny hand had easily fastened around both the small boy's slender wrists as he held them above his head, restrained by the cement wall behind him. Yuugi's lip trembled as he heard his heart-beat pumping wildly in his head. His eyes were laced with unshed tears, threatening to give way. The putrid man's other hand buckled around his slim neck.  
  
"Y-You're going to hurt me a-aren't you? Y-You're going to kill me too." He whispered softly, his bottom lip quivering as one tear twirled helplessly down his cheek.  
  
"Now why would-"  
  
"Advert your filthy hands from my aibou, you grime." The sprit spat lividly, capturing full control over Yuugi's shivering body. He easily pulled the now limp hand away and scowled so cruelly that Mr.Komochie stumbled backwards. His eyes were lit with an unholy passion that Yuugi'd never seen before and hoped he'd never see again. There, crouching like a hungry tiger inside his eye, was a fiery lust to fatally injure those who'd hurt his little hikari. It was as if nothing would halt him and Yuugi couldn't think of a thing that could at this moment.  
  
"You risk as to lay your blood soiled hands upon me? Hpmh, you're nothing. I've cautioned little Yuugi about you, scum. From the primary day I peered upon you. I smelt the solemn fragrance of an innocent's blood lolling in your grimy hands. And now, you prove my pointed theory...You are a murderer."  
  
Perhaps it was his fierce glower or the enraged way he spat those last words, but Mr.Komochie was beginning to appear very frightened. He began backing away cautiously, breathing harder then before; His upright confident aura sliding beneath the door.  
  
"So, as I have deduced such, we won't even dwindle with a shadow game. I can already predict your fate." He grinned maliciously. "You, Komochie, have murdered before, am I correct?"  
  
Mr.Komochie seemed to have found his voice that had scurried away before. "W-Why would I tell a nothing student like yourself Motou? Besides, I have never done such a thing, you horrible little- "  
  
Yami began to snicker wickedly, "Oh, flattery will get you no where. I bestowed you with a question, Komochie, have you murdered before?  
  
Mr.Komochie's steady increase in anxiety seemed have found it's breaking point at that moment, and he began to sputter randomly. "I- I've n-not tech-technically murdered anyone— "  
  
Yami's intimidating smirk widened. "Tsk tsk, telling tales will attain you no higher status then you are. I already conveyed I sniffed chaste blood splattered upon your hands. Now, do not assemble a problem and confess."  
  
"I-I-It-But- ...Yes..." Mr.Komochie exhaled softly and stared pleadingly into Yami's eyes. "But you must understand—He was dieing! His life was mine to take! I was trying to- Its not what it seemed—He was suffering—He—"  
  
"Silence." Yami hissed vehemently. The once methodical man now staggered back into his desk, knocking his thick grade book and other various books to the floor carelessly. The sprit simply beamed with arrogance.  
  
"May your fate be sealed by your own corrupt deeds you dirty bastard."  
  
And with that, the typical classroom darkened considerably as rays of darkness splashed unto the walls and floor. The room temperature plunged into new icy depths the cement walls had never experienced before. Yami, who was standing confidently in the middle of the classroom, grinned at the startled look plastered upon his pale clammy face.  
  
"This is just a miniscule taste of the shadows, cretin." His smile twisted. "This should teach you and others never to hurt my hikari in any way."  
  
Komochie was glancing all around him, watching the beams of darkness cautiously and shivering with the frigid air.  
  
"Komochie, I sentence you to an eternity in the shadow realm."  
  
Instantly, the shadows seized him. The rays of darkness wrapped solidly around his ankles, and like shady black ribbons, they began to work upward, coiling around the rest of his body. He was screaming with all his might, as he fidgeted with the tight grip of the ominous shadows that were to powerful for the sturdy man. His usual piercing brown eyes were now bulging as he struggled and shifted to be released from the clasp. He was finally silenced when a ray of shadow captured his mouth, leaving only his outstretched arm free. Though not long after, it to disappeared behind the inky shadows. It seemed like he was enfolded in a silky black sheet that was scuffling with the dead weight inside it that kept on shifting and struggling valiantly. Though suddenly, it halted. The shadows dispersed and nothing was left.  
  
The room converted back to its normal stature and Yami sighed. It had felt wonderful calling forth the shadows once again, and what better reason to when a murderer was attacking his host? He felt not even a tinge of guilt.  
  
"Y-Yami!" Cried Yuugi was he parted from his other half. He gawked timidly at the 3000 year old sprit, feeling as though his knees were about to drop from beneath him. This sprit--Man--Person--Whatever he was, was stronger then he'd ever thought or known. It was almost frightening.  
  
"W-What did you d-do?" He asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"No longer fret aibou, he shall never hurt you or anyone else again." Yami declared gallantly, "Are you not grateful?"  
  
"Of-Of course!" Yuugi breathed, "its just- he's gone. We don't even know if he murdered all those people! He confessed to _a murder _not multiple murders."  
  
"Hikari, heed me; one murder is just as horrendous as the next. The shadow realm was created for the mentally defective like him. It does not deem how many one has murdered, but if one has or not. Blood is blood and one life is just as crucial as the next."  
  
"Y-Yami?"  
  
"What is it aibou?"  
  
"Thank you." Yuugi felt the warmth left in his limbs rush to his cheeks as he began to blush.  
  
"You are welcome. Now clasp your things and let us scurry out of here. Someone might have heard." Yami disappeared into the puzzle.  
  
Yuugi smiled contently. His Yami had just saved him and he felt like he was strolling on air. So he did care! Somewhere, buried deeply behind that mask of bravery and aggressiveness, he held concern for him. Though, the little one couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Mr.Komochie, secluded to the shadows eternally.  
  
_'He got what he deserved_,' Yuugi thought reassuringly, '_he's a murderer and killed a kid. The stupid psycho...Or atleast I hope he was...If not...'  
  
_Though these words did not replenish the barren chasm of disbelief developing somewhere in his stomach.  
  
Yuugi gathered his books that had fallen to the floor and mixed in with Mr.Komochie's. What would people think when the geometry didn't show up for his lessons tomorrow? Would they suspect Yuugi at all? Swiftly, the small one returned the man's black grade book to the top of his orderly desk. He stole one last glance at the completely typical classroom and rushed out the door.  
  
He was in such a panicky hurry to get home that he ran into Mr.Chiba, who was wondering the halls aimlessly.  
  
"Whoa there Yuugi, why in such a rush?" He questioned merrily. He grinned as if Christmas had come early for him and bestowed him with every gift he had asked for. Though this was typical for Mr.Chiba, he was just a bright and cheery man.  
  
"I-I've got to get home, m-my cats sick, you see." Yuugi invented skillfully. He was a horrible liar but Mr.Chiba took it anyway without nothing more then a shrug.  
  
"Then carry on and don't let me hold you up from seeing your poor cat. Hope he feels better." His beam was almost sickening it was so wide. His eyes were glinting oddly as he strode away, almost skipping.  
  
/ _Aibou, that man is too blithe to be so chipper_. /  
  
/What do you mean?/  
  
/ _I think he is artificially joyous. _/  
  
/What-?/  
  
/ _I do believe in this time you have artificial enhancers of happiness, correct_? /  
  
/What? You mean drugs?/  
  
/ _Precisely_. /  
  
/What--? Uh, Yami, I think we should mind our own business for a while./  
  
--  
The black velvet sky draped over Domino like a silky sheet that warmed the damp little streets and alley ways. The pale glimmering moon was stashed away behind misty lavender clouds, allowing the crooks of the night to wonder freely about without agonizing over concealment. There weren't a lot of twinkling stars in the sky, though the few that shown were beyond words altogether. In fact, as Yami gaped up at the warm night sky from on top of Yuugi's untidy desk, he could not find one word to describe how magnificently beautiful the stars seemed to be that night. Perhaps he was just oddly cheerful, but the brilliant heavenly bodies sparkled far brighter then ever before and seemed to grin with a new radiance.  
  
He smiled softly to himself. After two days of failed attempts, a week on silent hold, and his own butchering vocabulary, he'd finally been able to establish that he cared deeply for little Yuugi, if not by words then by action. He'd sentenced a living breathing person to eternity in the mauling frigid gloom of the shadow realm. It wasn't as if he hadn't sent anyone to that awful sealed fate before. He simply had a—Feeling. Yes, a feeling, different from any other vibe he received after hurling one into the darkness. Like, a strange empty cavity was cultivating and surging through his heart. _He had missed something...What could it have possibly have been_?  
  
Hearing the soft-padded footsteps of his aibou, he glanced down. His eyes instantly widened.  
  
There was his Yuugi, with crystal creeks of salty tears coursing pathetically down his flushed cheeks. Yami instantly bolted down and crouched to his knee, to face his suddenly solemn faced hikari. Yuugi began to sniffle almost uncontrollably and he almost seemed troubled by the abrupt closeness between the two. Their faces were so near that Yami could feel his hikari's warm shuddering breaths and see the sparkling tears laced unto his thick dark eyelashes.  
  
"Yuugi?" His voice was pained and quite choked with confusion, eyeing his aibou like this. He'd been so happy before, what went wrong? Before his befuddlement, the care that had harvested in his chest arose first.  
  
"Y-Y-Yami!" He latched his slender arms around the sprit's neck and rested his tear-soaked face in the crook of his shoulder. Hesitantly, Yami gently patted his shuddering back.  
  
"Aibou, what distresses you so?" He whispered softly into his ear. The boy only trembled harder.  
  
"W-We got the wrong person."  
-------------------------------------------  
Laura: AhhHhhhh!Hhh!HhHhhhhH! O-ooOooO-ooOOoOO-O  
  
Laura's Serious Side: -.-; You do realize that that whole sentence is underlined in red by spell checker, don't you?  
  
Laura: I so sowie for not updaten in forever! –Sniffle- I feel really bad!  
  
The Serious Side: -.-; You should.  
  
Laura: If there are any really bad fragments in here, please bare with me! Its 2:30 am. I'm going to Disney World (woot!) for a tournment tomorrow and I'll be gone for about a week. So I decided to finish this before I go off so you guys don't have to wait any longer! YaaY! Also I got hella sun burned -.-;  
  
The Serious Side: And that has to do with this...How--?  
  
Laura: Er ;; It doesn't.  
  
The Serious Side: -.-;; I'm not even going to say anything.  
  
Laura: Ja Ne! Please review!  
  
:God Bless:  
  
-Laura- 


End file.
